The Ninth Child Saga
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: There IS a Ninth Digi-destined Child.  Destiny is cruel, and things can never be right again.  Destined children cannot refuse their fate...
1. The Ninth Child Saga: Prologue

The 8th Child Meets Myotismon

[Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, terms, concepts, etc.]

Myotismon was pacing about his lair in the Real World. He was angry. "Just because of a few children, I can no longer leave my domain, even at night?" he thought to himself. After all, he was a vampire. He didn't have to worry about being attacked then. And the Digi-destined had not found the 8th child yet, so he had no purpose to worry. He stood up and slowly walked into the surrounding shadows. Demidevimon wondered what his boss was up to. He took the opportunity to hop into the master's chair. "This is the life." he thought grinning.

"Get out of the master's chair!" Gatomon shouted, walking into the extremely dim light. Demidevimon jerked from the sudden loud noise. He hopped out of the chair to face the small purple and white furred feline. "How died and left you queen?!" he asked sarcastically. "Oh like you could replace the master?" Gatomon then retaliated. "_Maybe I could_." he spat back. Gatomon laughed and walked back into the darkness. Demidevimon clenched his teeth in anger and stalked off into the darkness after Gatomon. They had orders to continue their search for the 8th Digi-destined child.

Myotismon rose out of the ground, which was fake, and a new and thicker fog rolled in around him. He grinned evilly. "This fog enables me to walk around even in daytime." he thought. He walked silently across the wet grass and towards the city.

Inside the city, Kari Kamiya was trying to hurry home. She had lost track of time. "Oh no!" she thought, "The first time Mom and Dad let me go out on my own without Tai and I forget about the time! They'll never let me leave home again!" Her whistle that she got as a little girl was dangling off her neck as she ran towards her apartment. Suddenly, the thick fog rolled in and blocked her path. She couldn't see very well since it was so thick. She stopped running so fast and walked around slowly. Kari stopped walking altogether and looked around frantically. "Where'd all the buildings go?" she thought. She was only eight years old or something like that so it was only obvious that she had incompetent thoughts like this one.

"I hope Mom and Dad don't worry about me." she said. She started to walk very slowly around, trying to see where she was. But she couldn't see her hand in front of her face even if she had a flashlight. She had taken only a few steps when she bumped into someone. She had been looking to the side (sort of) and bumped into a tall man. He was wearing boots about the height of her knees and was at least five or ten times Kari's own size. She looked up slowly, the fog around the man seemed thinner than around her. He was wearing something that she had seen out of her dreams. Or better yet, her nightmares. Wearing all blue, the man wore a cape to match. 

"Those look like my brother's." Kari thought seeing his hands. He was wearing tan colored gloves that had odd drawings on them like his boots. She looked all the way up, which was just about straight up, and saw that he was wearing a blood red mask. Kari's hand tightened around her whistle when she saw the mask. She was getting scared. Other than the thought of what her parents would do to her when she got home, Kari was kind of afraid of the man. 

"Who in the Digiworld is this girl?" Myotismon thought. He had been searching for a meal when a tiny girl bumped into him. He looked down, almost straight down, and saw a tiny brown haired girl holding a whistle. He raised a single eyebrow when he caught her staring at him. "What's she staring at?" he thought. But he was getting very hungry. He knelt down before the tiny girl. "Maybe she could be useful to me." he thought. "Are you going to try to help me?" the girl asked. Myotismon grinned. "What's wrong little girl?" he asked slyly. He didn't really care, he just wanted to make her turn around. "I'm lost 'cause of this fog." she explained, "So I don't know how to get home to my family."

"Don't worry." the man said, "I'll get you home to your family." Kari's eyes lit up. "You will?" she asked hopefully. "Of course." he said putting his hands on her shoulders. His hands were very strong to Kari's surprise. "Where do you live?" he asked. "In some apartments." Kari said. "Then come with me. I know where everything in the city is." he said. 

"Including the places to get the best blood." Myotismon thought to himself. He turned her around. "Thank you very much." the girl said, "My name's Kari. What's yours?" Myotismon put his mouth near her ear. "I am Myotismon." he whispered. The name sent shivers up Kari's spine. Myotismon breathed a sigh into her ear and opened his mouth. "I thank you for the meal." he whispered softly. Kari gasped.

Kari felt two points stab into her throat and all went black.

Kari's mother was impatiently pacing around the Kamiya's living room. "Dear calm down." her husband said, "I'm sure that Kari is just fine." Tai was already asleep in his bedroom with his digimon pal, Agumon, so he didn't hear his mother. "She was supposed to be back here before dark!" Kari's mother nearly shouted, "She knows that! Where could she possibly be?!" A knock on the door made her stop pacing. "Maybe that's her!" she said hopefully. She forgot that she was mad at Kari and hurried to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it quickly.

An unseasonable fog lingered behind the tall man at her door. He was wearing a very long coat. Kari's mother sighed. Then she looked down. "OH KARI!" she shouted. She dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter. "Where have you been?" she asked, not in an angry tone, but relieved to have her daughter back. "I'm sorry mother." Kari replied, "I did not mean to make you worry. I merely lost track of time." Kari's mother looked at Kari and then at the man standing behind her.

He turned to walk away. "Wait!" Kari's mother said, "Thank you for bringing my child back." The man merely nodded and went on his way into the darkness and fog. "Go on to bed Kari." she said, "It's past your bedtime and you look tired." Kari simply nodded and went to her room. Kari's mother stood up and sighed, smiling. "Weren't you going to punish her?" Kari's father asked jokingly. Kari's mother growled under her breath and sat down.

Tai heard the door open and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He heard the door slam shut and looked out his bedroom door. He saw Kari walk towards the door and grab the doorknob. He flopped back onto the bed and Kari walked into the room. "Hey Kari!" he said happily, seeing his little sister. He was worried about her before he went to bed. Kari didn't say anything. "What's wrong Kari?" Agumon asked. He just woke up and looked at Kari. She looked sad about something. "Nothing Tai." Kari said. She climbed up to her bed (they have a bunk bed) and laid down. "What happened?" he asked, "Why were you so late?" "I lost my way in the fog, brother." Kari said. "Ok…" Agumon whispered, "Does she usually talk like that?" "No. Not at all." Tai whispered back, "But she said that she lost her way in the fog. Sounds like Myotismon's up to his tricks again."

"You think it's Myotismon?" Agumon asked. "Do you know of any other digimon that uses fog?" Tai asked. "We had better tell the others tomorrow." Agumon said, "Goodnight." Agumon turned over and started to snooze. "I guess we will." Tai said to himself. He rolled over and started to snooze too. Kari couldn't sleep. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling. For how late she was up, she wasn't that tired. In fact, she was wide-awake. It wasn't because her brother and his digimon were snoring, Kari just wasn't tired. But as it got earlier and earlier in the day, Kari became much more tired than before. When the sun rose, Kari's eyes hurt and she fell asleep.

Tai woke up a few hours later and stood up to look at his little sister. "I guess she's really tired." he thought. Agumon woke up and saw Tai looking at something. He held himself up on his claws and looked at Kari. "What's wrong?" he asked Tai. Tai was staring at his little sister. "Tai…" Agumon said. Tai was still staring at Kari. "Tai!" Agumon shouted. He bonked him on the head and Tai fell to the floor, holding his head. "Hey Agumon!" Tai said, "Next time you want my attention, do something that doesn't hurt my head!" "Sorry Tai." he said, "Wow! Kari's still asleep!" Tai stood back up and saw that his little sister was still asleep. "C'mon." he said, "Let's call everyone! That way, we can tell them what happened to Kari last night." "Shouldn't we wait for Kari to wake up?" Agumon asked, "Then she could tell us what happened. Considering that you don't really know!" "Let's wake her up then!" Tai said.

He shook Kari's shoulder and she sighed. Then she woke up and sat up. "What is it Tai?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "We were hoping that you would come with us." Agumon said, "We wanted to know what happened last night and wanted to tell everyone." "Ok." Kari said tired. They got dressed and went into the kitchen. "Want anything for breakfast Kari?" Tai asked, sneaking some food to Agumon under the table. "No." Kari said, "I'm just thirsty." She got a glass of water from the sink. Tai cooked something and sneaked most of it to Agumon. "Where did you learn to cook Tai?" Kari asked. "A friend at camp taught me how. It was Matt." Tai said.

After finishing the food and doing the dishes, Tai, Kari, and a disguised Agumon called Sora on the phone. "What's up Tai?" Sora asked picking up the phone. "Can you call everyone together so we can meet at Izzy's house?" Tai asked. "Of course! But why?" she asked. "Can you just get them together please?" Tai asked. "Alright." Sora finally agreed. They hung up the phone and Tai, Kari, and the disguised Agumon walked out the door and to Izzy's house. Tai knocked on the door and Izzy let them all in and into his room. Agumon took off his disguise and started talking to Tentomon until the other kids and their digimon came. "So what's up Tai?" Matt asked, "Why'd you call us here?" "Well, last night, my parents let Kari stay out on her own." Tai started, "But she got lost in the fog that came in." They all looked out the window at the fog. "When she came home, it was late past her bedtime and some guy brought her home. But I guess that it would be easier for Kari to tell us what happened." Tai said. "What's up Kari?" TK asked. "Well, when I was coming home, I got lost in some fog that came in really fast." she explained, "Then I bumped into this guy wearing a cape and a red mask. I asked-" "Wait!" Matt said, "Did you say a cape and a red mask?" "Yeah." Kari said nodding her head. Everyone looked at each other then at Kari with concerned eyes. "Did he say what his name was?" Joe asked finally. "Um… He said that it was Myotismon." Kari said. Everyone gasped. "What did he do?" Tai asked fiercely. "I'm not sure." Kari said, "I think I fainted before I got home."

Tai quickly hurried over to Kari, pulled off her pink scarf, and tilted her head. "Uh Tai? What are you doing?" Kari asked. Tai didn't answer but gasped. "What is it Tai?" Sora asked, preparing for the worst. Tai couldn't answer but beckoned everyone over. Kari was getting sore from her neck being tilted. Everyone gasped. They saw two tiny red marks on Kari's neck from Myotismon biting her. "Kari." Tai said, "He bit you." Tai finally let Kari go and she tied the scarf back on. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Look." Matt said, "Myotismon is a-" Gabumon and everyone else quickly jumped up and covered Matt's mouth. "Will you shut up?!" Tai whispered, "Kari hardly knows about digimon as it is! We need to tell her without freaking her out so much!" "Ok! Ok! Just let me go!" Matt said in a muffled voice.

The others sat back down and Matt caught his breath. "Look Kari." Sora said, trying to be gentle, "Myotismon is an evil digimon. And a vampire. And he bit you." Kari just wasn't getting the picture. "But he didn't bite you that much." Tai said, "So nothing happened to you. We think. If he had bitten you a different way, you wouldn't be able to walk around in the daylight or you would be in the hospital by now." "My eyes do kinda hurt from the light." Kari said. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "That's not a good sign." Joe said. "No offense Kari," Izzy said, "but maybe someone should watch over you when you sleep. If you do." "I volunteer." Tai said standing up, "She IS my little sister. Izzy, see if you can contact Genni and see what he says about this. Agumon and I will watch Kari tonight." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mimi asked, "You and Agumon fall asleep at the drop of a hat."

Tai and Agumon ignored this comment. Izzy said that he would try his hardest to get a hold of Genni and the other kids and their digimon left. Tai, Kari, and the re-disguised Agumon left Izzy's house. They waited around their house until it was time for them to go to bed. Kari got in her bed and Tai pulled a chair into the room. Agumon sat on the floor. "So you're really going to stay up all night?" Kari asked. Tai and Agumon nodded at the same time. "Ok." Kari said shrugging her shoulders. She laid down on her side and Tai and Agumon crossed their arms and legs.

A few hours later…

Tai and Agumon were snoring loudly, laying limply from the chair and on the floor. Kari had fallen asleep and wasn't bothered by both her brother and his digimon's snoring. She had taken off her scarf and was sleeping soundly. The two red marks were still on her neck. Then they began to glow a brighter red. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Good. They are both asleep." she said. She was looking at Tai and Agumon, snoring loudly. She spoke in a voice that sounded, no, was Myotismon's voice. "Now come to me." Myotismon said in her head. Kari got out of her bed and walked out the door, not bothering to put her scarf back on.

A few hours after that, still dark…

Tai suddenly woke up and stretched. He shook his pal and woke him up. He then stood up and walked over to the bed. "Oh crud!" he shouted quietly, "Agumon! Kari's gone! We have to find her!" Agumon leapt up and they both hurried out the door. Slipping his shoes on, Tai and his digimon ran out the front door, forgetting to shut the door. They ran into the thick fog and were blinded immediately. "How are we gonna find her?" Tai asked. "You forget." Agumon said tapping his nose, "I have as good a sense of smell as Gabumon!" Agumon sniffed the air and soon found Kari's scent. "It's this way!" he shouted pointing in front of them. They ran off into the fog.

Kari was walking through the fog, almost knowing where she was going. The glow from the bites on her neck cut through the fog and guided Kari to somewhere. "You are almost there." Myotismon said to Kari in her head again. Kari stopped suddenly. "What are you doing? Come to me!" Myotismon commanded. Kari put her hand up to the two wounds and grimaced. "I… Can't do this… I won't!" Kari said out loud. "I am not asking you to come, I am ORDERING you to come!" Myotismon shouted. "NO!" Kari shouted. Myotismon growled under his breath. He used his magic to knock Kari unconscious and lying on the ground in the thick fog. 

"KARI!" Tai shouted. His cry echoed through the night. "Which way now buddy?" Tai asked. Agumon sniffed the air again and ran forwards again. Tai followed him and they came across the unconscious Kari. "Kari!" Tai shouted picking up the little girl, "Kari wake up! C'mon now! Wake up!" As if on cue, Kari's eyes opened slightly. "Hey!" Agumon said, "What happened?" Kari broke down crying. "It's Ok Kari." Tai said pulling his sister in a hug, "Agumon and I are here and we won't let Myotismon hurt you anymore." Tai picked Kari up and he, Agumon, and a sobbing Kari walked back to their house. Tai set Kari down on her bed and she fell asleep after awhile. "I can't believe that we fell asleep." Tai said angry with himself, "I'm not a good big brother if I can't stay up for one night." "Don't beat yourself up about it Tai." Agumon said, "It's OK." "We should call the others in the morning." he said, "I think we should do something else to make sure Kari stays here and doesn't leave."

The next morning after Kari had woken up…

"Are you OK Kari?" Tai asked. "Yeah…" Kari said wiping away the hot tears that were trickling down her face. "We are going to make sure that Myotismon doesn't use you as a tool anymore." Tai said putting his hands on her shoulders. "That's right!" Agumon said, "Myotismon is going down!" Kari nodded and Tai called Sora. "What's up Tai?" Sora asked. "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but we have an update on what Kari's situation is." Tai said. Sora was still half-asleep but woke up at Tai's words. "What happened last night?" Sora asked. "Tell everyone to meet up at our place and bring their digimon too. See ya later." Tai said. He hung up the phone and got ready for the other kids. That meant he had to clean up his part of Kari and his room. The other kids and their digimon showed up soon and Tai let them in so their parents wouldn't wake up.

"So what happened? Did you guys stay awake?" Matt asked. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle with their digimon except for Kari. She sat looking out the window sitting with her knees to her chest and her back to the bed frame. "No…" Tai said sadly. "Oh…" everyone said. "What happened?" TK asked. He edged closer to Kari and finally next to her. "Agumon and I fell asleep and when we woke up, Kari was gone." Tai said. Kari lowered her head to her knees and TK put his hand on her back. "We ran outside and Agumon found her scent." Tai continued, "When we found her, she was unconscious and couldn't talk. She broke down and started to cry. And she hasn't spoken almost every since last night. Only a few words." Everyone looked at Kari with sad eyes, especially TK. 

TK seemed to be sadder than anyone else about Kari's problem. "H-he was using me like a little p-puppet." Kari said, drawing in a quavering voice, "H-he was controlling me by m-magic. N-now he's trying to find out what you're doing t-through me." She began to sob quietly and the other kids and digimon looked at her with hopeless eyes. A quiet beeping sounded from Tai's digivice and he pulled it out. "Why's there a new signal on my digivice?" he asked out loud. He followed the beacon and looked under the bed. "Uh… Did any of you loose your digivice here?" he asked. Everyone said no. "Then where'd this come from?" he asked pulling a digivice out from under the bed.

Everyone gasped. Tai accidentally dropped the digivice in Kari's hand and a bright light emitted from it. "Does anyone know what this means?" Izzy asked. "SHE'S THE 8TH CHILD!" everyone nearly shouted. "I'm the what?" Kari asked. "Kari!" Tai shouted, "You're the 8th Digi-destined child!" 

"**WHAT?!**" Gatomon screamed. She had been staking Tai and Kari out from a nearby rooftop and saw the digivice. 

"We found the 8th child!" everyone said happily. Kari was wondering what they were all talking about. She put her head back down and kept looking out the window. "But who's her digimon?" Matt asked, shattering the good news. Everyone shut up. "And we still have to figure out how to stop Myotismon from controlling Kari!" Joe said. "I propose that we all stay together tonight, just in case that Tai and Agumon fall asleep again." Izzy said, "And we have to make sure that Kari doesn't get out of the building. We can stay at my place. My parents won't mind. But that would be a logical solution." Everyone agreed. They left and brought back sleeping bags and the like. 

After the sun set, everyone was in their bag and still up. Kari had taken off her scarf so the other kids could see the wounds if they began to glow. Unfortunately, after Kari had fallen asleep, they had all fallen asleep on accident except for Sora. The wounds started to glow once more. Sora looked up quickly. She stood up and walked to Kari. Kari was grimacing in her sleep and rolling over. Sora didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should wake the others up or just wake Kari.

"Grr… This girl is more powerful than I expected." Myotismon thought. He was trying again to access Kari's mind through magic, but Kari was struggling against his will. "You will obey me!" he shouted to her.

Kari had broken out into a sweat and Sora had woken the other kids. "Kari…" Tai and TK thought. The two punctures were glowing in a beating pattern. Finally, the glow stopped and Kari woke up with a sigh. "Are you OK?" TK asked. "Yeah…" Kari said rubbing her neck. "I am getting REALLY sick of Myotismon doing this!" Tai shouted, "The only good thing is that he doesn't know Kari's the 8th child. But the bad thing is that we have no idea who her digimon is." "So do you have a theory Izzy?" Matt asked. "Not a one." Izzy said. "Do you think Genni has any news for us?" Mimi asked. "Let's see." Izzy said opening his laptop. The screen instantly showed the fairly old man Genni. "How's the search going?" he asked. "Just see for yourself!" Tai said pointing to his sister.

"Ah wonderful!" Genni said happily, "And I have more good news!" "What?" Joe asked cynically, "Another Digi-destined child?" "Not exactly." Genni retorted angrily, "I have been informed about a person, not a human, here in the Real World that is an ally to you and has proclaimed themselves against Myotismon." "Oh?" Tai asked, "Who would that be?" "I forgot." Genni said. All the kids developed sweatdrops. "What happened to you young lady?" Genni asked Kari, "You met Myotismon didn't you?" "Yes…" Kari said sadly. "The ally you seek can help you." Genni said, "But I know that the person is within the city, so all you have to do is find them tomorrow." "They can help Kari?" Tai asked, "I'm for finding them!" "And they will guide you to Kari's digimon." Genni finished, "Good luck to you!" The screen went blank. 

The kids went back to sleep and Kari slept peacefully. The next morning, after everyone woke up, they left Izzy's place and went in search of the person they wished to find. They decided not to split up, in case Myotismon tried to take Kari over. They searched the entire city almost twice and ended up in the middle of a park. It became dark quickly and a new fog rolled in. They stopped walking around entirely and stayed in the middle of the park. A soft, nearly impossible to hear, sound came to their ears from ahead of them. The digimon leapt in front of the humans, in case they would have to protect them. The sound, which was a soft clinking, like keys, came from behind them. They turned on heel and looked to see the possible friend or probable foe.

The sound became louder and louder and sounded from different places. The digimon had spread around the kids in a circle and kept looking around, worried. The sound rang out from before Kari, the loudest yet, and she stepped forward, not afraid. The digimon moved away, not understanding what Kari was doing. Tai and the other kids looked at her like she was crazy. The sound rang out again. Kari didn't become scared. Tai was worried that Myotismon was using his tricks again. A glimmer of gold shimmered from in front of Kari. The sound was heard again and for the last time. 

A staff, the same as Angemon's, was held in front of Kari. A person dressed in all white and wearing a hat that covered their face, appeared in front of Kari. In contrast to wearing all white this person had dark brown hair that hung almost down to their waist, drawn back in a ponytail. "You are the 8th child, Kari Kamiya, are you not?" the person asked in an echoing, kindly soft voice. "I am her. Who are you?" Kari replied in an equally calm voice. "I can not tell you that at this moment." the person replied, "You have been injured by Myotismon, have you not?" Kari nodded silently. The person reached out to Kari's neck with a slightly glowing hand. They put their hand over the two bite marks upon Kari's neck and a light shone from their hand. It became so bright, that the other children and digimon were blinded. When the light abated, the person moved their hand away.

Kari's wounds had disappeared and she looked at the person that had freed her from Myotismon's evil spell. "Thank you." Kari said. To her it was strange. Looking at, or trying to look at, the person's face was like looking at Myotismon. They were just about as tall as he was but a head shorter. And for a brief moment, Kari could see their, or as she found out in that moment, her eyes. She gasped. They were an exact duplicate of Myotismon's. Deep blue, like the sea but they had a feeling of kindness and empathy. "I promised that I would bring you your digimon." the girl said, "And I always keep my promises." 

The girl moved away and a small cat walked up from behind her. "Gatomon?" Tai asked. Why was Kari's digimon Gatomon? Gatomon was part of Myotismon's army! Agumon thought the same way Tai did, but he could put his words to action. "Pepper Breath!" he shouted. Kari, almost instinctively, moved in front of Gatomon. Gatomon then shoved Kari out of the way and took the full force of the blow. "Why did you save Kari?" Tai asked, still suspicious. "Because I'm her digimon and I'll always protect her!" Gatomon said. "This doesn't make that much sense." Matt said scratching his head. "I can not see why." the girl said, "Taking into consideration that Kari is the 8th Digi-destined child." The girl turned to walk away but Tai stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Aren't you going to help us fight Myotismon?" he asked. 

"No." the girl replied. Tai wanted to know why. The girl's staff smacked Tai hand sharply and he pulled it away, holding it in pain. "What'd you do that for?!" Tai shouted. "I will not help you fight him. That is my own decision. Do not question it again." the girl said. She walked away, her staff gently gangling in the fog. "That was weird." Mimi said. "But now we can get rid of Myotismon!" Agumon said. 

Myotismon was fuming, but he felt something stir deep inside him. 

Within his heart.

Prologue: Kari was in a kind of daze and finally snapped out of it when Tai and the other kids said that they were leaving. But what Myotismon felt was something very special. And somewhere, just inside the city, another child lurked, waiting to be discovered. __

Next: Another Child and Myotismon


	2. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 1: The Beginn...

Another Child and Myotismon

[Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, terms, concepts, etc. I made up Shinji Shazaki.]

__

Prologue: Kari was freed from Myotismon's control. But Myotismon felt something while another child was lurking in the darkness, waiting to be discovered.

Myotismon was fuming. But he felt something.

He felt something stir inside his heart.

Somewhere, in a small neighborhood in the city…

A tall, skinny, brown-haired girl was lying on her roof. Her eyes closed, she was asleep. Her family let her go anywhere she cared. This night, she was on the roof of her house. But she had fallen asleep, staring at the full moon and stars. 

Tai was holding his hand from the sharp whack he had gotten from some girl. She had already disappeared into the thick fog. 

At the same time, the girl woke up with a start. She sat up shaking her head and then stood up. She looked off the edge of the two-story house and a breeze blew her brown hair out of her eyes. She pulled her head back and jumped off the roof. She hit the ground, and her legs bent the second it happened. To lessen the impact, she rolled for a few feet and stood up. She dusted herself off and put her hands into her pockets. She looked around for some reason and then walked into the city and the thick fog.

Myotismon was unbelievably angry that someone had released Kari from his control. As a result, he decided to look for a new victim and meal. He left his domain and entered the thick fog. He flew through the night sky and landed in the city. He sensed the presence of a person in the fog. They were walking away from him and he hurried to catch up with them. He finally decided to fly ahead of them. He landed a few feet ahead of them and waited.

A soft tapping sound came from a few feet ahead of him, signaling footsteps. He stood erect and still waited for the person. The person finally appeared in front of Myotismon. The person bumped into him, unlike Kari. This girl was nearly as tall as him and didn't seem lost. He didn't really wait. He grabbed the girl's shoulders immediately. He started to move her closer to him, for the near kill. As he shut his eyes, his hands lost grip and whoever he was holding. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. The girl had dropped out of his grip and was crouching down. A small grin appeared on her face and Myotismon wondered how she got out of his grip. He was too busy thinking to notice what the girl was doing.

She tricked out both of his feet by twirling around on her hands, stopping looking away from him. Myotismon fell forwards as the girl rolled away and stood back up. When he was falling, the girl flipped backwards behind him. He fell practically on his face and lost his breath. In two seconds, the girl had Myotismon's arms behind his back, making him immobile. "Who are you?!" Myotismon demanded to know after he caught his breath. "Just so you know, my name is Shinji Shazaki." the girl replied, "You don't have to tell me anything. You're the guy that's giving all those young women sudden cases of anemia." "How is this _human_ girl able to do this?" Myotismon thought, "I am an Ultimate digimon!" Shinji let Myotismon go and he stood up, rubbing his wrists where Shinji held him. "Don't try that again." she said putting her hands in her pockets, "But if you want to talk to me, or anything else, look for a girl lying on her roof, staring at the night sky." Shinji walked away into the fog.

Myotismon was left stunned by what happened. He slid up his sleeves and looked at his wrists. They had turned red from being held so hard. He was amazed and angry at how strong the measly human girl was. Myotismon growled under his breath and stalked away. 

Shinji was walking through the fog with no place to go and decided to go back to her house and watch the stars some more. When she finally reached her house, it was completely pitch black except for the little light that the moon gave off. She climbed up to the roof and was about to pull herself up on one hand. A tan glove grabbed her wrist. She looked up and saw the angry face of Myotismon staring down at her. Myotismon pulled her hand away from the edge of the roof and up above his head. He held her high enough to look at her in the eye.

"I want to know how you were able to take me down so easily." Myotismon said, his voice deadly calm. "Why should I tell you?" Shinji asked calmly. If any of the Digi-destined were being held like Shinji was, they would have been unconscious quite a long time ago. "Why?" Myotismon asked, "I want to know because a simple human like you can't harm an Ultimate digimon like me!" He shouted this while throwing Shinji over his shoulder. Shinji twisted in the air and landed on her feet and knees gently on the roof. "You tried to attack me." Shinji said, "So I defended myself." Myotismon became enraged and ran at Shinji. Shinji took a step to the right and stuck out her foot. Myotismon tripped over Shinji's foot and fell off the side of the building.

Myotismon couldn't react quickly enough and fell onto the ground, hard. He raised himself on his elbows and coughed dirt and dust out of his throat. Shinji leapt off the side of the house and landed next to Myotismon. "I thought I told you not to try something like that again." Shinji said. Myotismon stood up and was even more enraged than before. "You are going to die by my hands by any means!" he shouted clenching his hands into fists, "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" A red orb of lightning formed in his hands and stretched into a whip. He whipped it at Shinji. She backflipped at the wall behind her and the lightning hit nothing. Her feet deftly hit the wall and she lunged at Myotismon, tackling him to the ground.

Myotismon finally calmed down after being tackled and they both stood up. "Now will you please tell me why you're trying to kill me?" Shinji asked. "Just to say, I need to be in the fog." Myotismon said, "This bright light is blinding me." Shinji rolled her eyes and agreed. They walked into the dense fog with Shinji holding her hands in her pockets and Myotismon walking next to her. "I just want to know how a simple human girl can do this kind of thing to me." Myotismon explained. "I don't know." Shinji said, "This is hardly what I normally do. I don't often take digital monsters down, or anyone for that matter, by sticking my foot out to trip them. So why are you here… And what's your name for that matter?" "I am, as you said, a digital monster or digimon for short." Myotismon began, "I am called Lord Myotismon but you can call me Myotismon. Have you ever been lonely?" "Most of my life." Shinji said. Myotismon half expected her to say, "Joke!" but she never did. "Well, I am an evil digimon and I'm trying to get rid of the Digi-destined. But I can't seem to destroy them!" "Who are the Digi-destined?" Shinji asked. "They are children that carry digivices and Crests, and travel with digimon. Other digimon unlike myself. They are good digimon, and I am evil."

"How can you say that you are evil and they are good? All things have good inside them." Shinji said, "As I say sometimes, a light within the darkness. But you said something about digivices? Do they look like this?" Shinji pulled out a digivice and let Myotismon examine it. "This means that you are one of the Digi-destined!" Myotismon exclaimed, "But…" "But what?" Shinji asked taking the digivice. "But I don't want to destroy you." he said looking at Shinji. There was something about Shinji's eyes that made something in Myotismon stir. "Why's that?" Shinji asked. "I don't know." Myotismon said. He shook his head in confusion. He couldn't understand why he couldn't destroy the girl next to him. "How did you find that digivice?" he asked finally. "I found it one morning on my night table, near my alarm clock." Shinji explained, "But I don't know what it's for. Do you?" 

"Do you have a Crest?" Myotismon asked hurriedly, "It's a kind of necklace that's made of polished brass and has a small symbol in the middle of it." "Oh yeah." Shinji said. She pulled off a Crest and handed it to Myotismon. "The Crest of Understanding…" Myotismon said examining the tiny Crest, "Where did you find this?" "Same place as the digivice." Shinji said. "Do you have-" Myotismon began. "Let me guess." Shinji said, "Do I have a digimon? And to answer your question, no I don't. I've never even seen a digimon before you. Except for dreams…" "That means she has no digimon. But to see them in dreams and to have only met one tonight? I don't understand." Myotismon thought. "How are you able to move like you did before?" he asked. "Taught myself how to take a fall, amongst other things." Shinji explained.

They continued to walk, surrounded by the thick fog. Shinji was wondering why Myotismon didn't try to kill her if she was one of the Digi-destined. And Myotismon was wondering the same thing. Myotismon became calmer and the fog disappeared, revealing the full moon and sparkling stars. Myotismon was, for some unfathomable reason, about to take Shinji's hand but, unfortunately, the sun began to rise. "I must go!" Myotismon said covering his eyes. He flew away, leaving Shinji standing alone and stunned. Shinji couldn't do anything, so she looked around, trying to find which way her house was. She started to just walk and went in the direction of her house, not knowing it yet. 

Kari wanted to get acquainted with Gatomon so the other children left her alone. She and Gatomon talked for a long time, until the sun rose actually, and began to walk back to Kari's house. They finally reached the apartments and went inside for a long day's sleep. 

But Izzy didn't have that much luck. Just about as he was going to hop into his bed, his computer started beeping. Izzy groaned and walked past his already sleeping digimon, Tentomon. He flipped open the laptop and the screen showed Genni. "I have more news for you Izzy!" he said, "I was wrong about that ally I spoke of! What I meant to say is, you have to find another Digi-destined child!" Izzy smacked his head hard against the desk. "Why didn't you get your facts right?!" Izzy asked in a muffled, yet peeved voice. "Sorry." Genni apologized, "But this child has already met her digimon! She just doesn't know it." Izzy groaned again. "I advise you contact the others tomorrow morning and tell them about this." Tentomon had woken up. "Right." Izzy said shutting the computer. Izzy clicked the lights off and plopped down onto his bed. He finally settled in for his long deserved slumber.

Shinji had personally gotten back to her house and climbed up to her roof. She walked over to the middle of the roof and picked up a small notebook/journal and pulled out a red pen to write in. Shinji sat down and wrote something on one page. She then fell asleep on accident. A gust ripped the page from the journal and was lost in the city. Shinji slept contently under the warming sun. With her wearing a silver t-shirt and a pair of jet-black jeans, it was almost impossible to tell if Shinji was a boy or a girl. Her long brown hair was tied back and was hidden when she lay down. Lying on the roof, Shinji would have looked like a boy to most. But if Myotismon was there, he would have said that she looked like a sleeping angel. It seemed to Shinji, that he liked her.

Izzy had called everyone and told them what Genni had said. Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon had met up and were walking through the city, searching. The two digimon had been placed in a small toy baby basket and Mimi was pushing them around. But it was a small basket and the two digimon were arguing. "Knock it off you two!" Mimi said. The two digimon sat quietly. A small piece of paper blew against Sora's ankle and she picked it up. "What's this?" she asked. She read the paper and gasped. Mimi looked over her shoulder and read the paper. It read as follows:

"Well, last night was one of the stranger I've had. I ran into a 'digimon' as he put it, but to me, he looked like a man how dressed strangely. He was very strong, however. And quite handsome. But I was able to ask him a few questions. He told me that his name was, as others called him, Lord Myotismon. But he told me to call him Myotismon. I saw his fangs. I knew that he was a vampire from then on. He asked me questions in return to my own. I truly wanted to talk more with him, but true to being a vampire, the sun rose and he ran off.

Now I am left with questions let are left unanswered. But I feel like I have a connection with him somehow. I do not know if I will ever see him again, but I do know that he wishes to see me. You know, I think he likes me."

Now Sora and Mimi had some unanswered questions of their own. Sora found it best to call Tai and Mimi agreed. Sora ran home and called Tai. "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU FIND?!" Tai screamed over the phone. "It was journal entry that talked about Myotismon!" Sora said, "Get everyone together at your place! OK?" Tai agreed and hung up the phone. He then called everyone else and they all got together at Tai's place. "Let me see what you found!" Tai said. Sora handed him the paper and he read it over and over. "Who could have met Myotismon and not be in the hospital by now?" he asked. He passed the paper around to everyone and they read it with as much understanding of it as Tai.

"This makes an even more compelling case to find the 9th child!" Izzy said. Everyone agreed but decided to wait. They still needed some sleep. After another short catnap, they set out in search of the 9th child. Once again, the sun set before they found anything. They were just about to leave for home when a roar stopped them in their tracks. They turned to see a Darktyrannomon and a Raremon standing behind them. "RUN!" Tai shouted. They all ran away. "Wait-a-minute!" Agumon shouted, "They're the ones that should be running!" Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon and Agumon into Greymon. The four digimon, two good, two evil, became locked in combat. 

"STOP!"

A shout ensued from the top of a nearby two-story building and the two evil digimon stopped fighting and the two good digimon went back to their Rookie forms. "Raremon and Darktyrannomon!" the voice shouted, "Return from where you came! I command you!" As if listening to Myotismon himself, the two digimon disappeared into the shadows. The kids and digimon looked at the building top and saw a shadowy figure leap from the edge. They looked at the ground, waiting for the person to land on their head. Instead, they landed silently on their feet, bending to their knees and hands. They then stood up and faced the Digi-destined. They all gasped when they saw their eyes.

They were exact copies of Myotismon's eyes. "How did you-" Matt began. "How did I tell those digimon off?" the girl finished, "They listen to me and Myotismon." "How do you know Myotismon?" Tai asked. "I think I can explain." the girl said, "Come to the darkest place at midnight tonight. I'll see if I can get Myotismon to come." The girl turned on heel and started to walk away. "Wait!" Kari said, "Can you tell us your name?" The girl looked Kari straight in the eye. "My name is Shinji Shazaki." she said. Shinji turned away again and into the alley. Tai ran after her but she was gone in a flash, not going deeper in the alley. She had jumped onto an overhead clothing line and walked away, as if on a wide sidewalk.

Tai and the others looked at each other with disbelieving eyes. "It's ten right now." Izzy said, "We can take our time. I know where that place is." They agreed and followed Izzy.

Shinji had gone back to her roof and was lying on her back, looking at the stars and moon. A shadow appeared in the center of the moon and she sat up. The shadow took form and was Myotismon. Shinji stood up smiling and Myotismon landed in front of her. "I heard a battle going on. Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah." Shinji said, "I stopped it. But I accidentally said that you and I would meet the children in the process. Sorry." "It's alright. I suppose I could speak with them for one night without attacking them." Myotismon said, "When?" "Midnight tonight in the darkest place in the city." Shinji replied, "So we have- WHOA!" Myotismon wrapped his cape around Shinji and flew away. He quickly found the darkest place in the city and landed. He let Shinji go afterwards. Shinji checked her watch and saw that it was eleven fifty-nine.

"They should be here in one minute Myotismon." she told him. As if on cue, the sixteen children and digimon walked towards them from the shadows. They stopped and all of them glared at each other except for Shinji. "Didn't you all agree not to be at each other's throat for one night?" she asked. All the kids turned about with their arms crossed angrily and Myotismon glared at their backs. Mimi glanced over her shoulder at Myotismon. The pale light from the moon glanced off his fangs. Mimi fainted with a thud against the ground. Sora knelt down to see if Mimi was OK. "Yeah. I expected that would happen." Shinji said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Now all of you said that you would not attack each other for one night. So keep your word!" Shinji continued. Tai sighed a groan and they all turned around again. Myotismon snarled under his breath and stopped glaring. "That's better." Shinji said. "Just wondering, how did you meet Myotismon and not get bitten?" Tai asked, turning his glare to Shinji. "I stopped him." Shinji said. Everyone looked at her like she was completely insane. "I did!" Shinji insisted. "She did." Myotismon assured everyone. "OK." Tai said, not letting his glare off Shinji, "But how did you meet him in the first place?" "Bumped into him in the fog a few nights ago." she said. Tai didn't trust Shinji. He couldn't see how she could possibly stop Myotismon from attacking her.

Agumon thought exactly the same way Tai did but as before, he could put his words to action. "Pepper Breath!" he shouted. But his aim was off, for once. The fireball shot at Shinji. "Help!" she shouted. Myotismon grabbed his cape and flung it over Shinji. The cape was powerful enough to block Birdramon's Meteor Wing so Agumon's Pepper Breath was easily blocked. "What the- Myotismon saved Shinji!" Agumon said. Tai and Agumon were both stunned, they thought that Myotismon cared only about himself. Myotismon pulled his cape back. "Thanks Myotismon." Shinji said. Myotismon was amazed at himself. He had just saved a human girl from probable death. But he was an evil digimon.

Shinji was grateful that Myotismon saved her. Tai was still glaring holes in Shinji. Agumon was glaring right along with him. Matt, Sora, TK, Kari, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy were surprised. Suddenly, Izzy got an idea. "Hey Shinji!" he shouted, "Do you have a digivice or a Crest?" "Both!" Shinji said. She pulled off her Crest and her digivice off one of her belt loops. Izzy thoroughly examined the two items and handed them back to Shinji. "But if you have a Crest and digivice, that means…" he said. "SHE'S THE 9TH DIGI-DESTINED!" everyone shouted. Izzy was pondering something. "Genni said that the 9th child had already met their digimon… And if Shinji's the 9th Digi-destined…" Izzy said. He looked between Myotismon and Shinji and back and forth for a few minutes. He finally realized something and fell backwards, unconscious.

Now everyone looked at the two kids that had fainted. Kari did what Izzy did and realized what he did. "Oh wow! Myotismon is the 9th digimon!" she shouted pointing at the former evil digimon. Everyone gasped and Joe also fell back fainting. "Will you guys stop that?!" Shinji shouted, getting annoyed with everyone fainting. Mimi finally woke up. "Sorry." she apologized, "I didn't mean to faint." "If you promise not to faint, I can tell you something else." Sora said, "Shinji is the 9th child and Myotismon is the 9th digimon." Mimi's eyes rolled back and she fainted once more. "You guys faint too much." Shinji said shaking her head and developing a sweatdrop.

Mimi, Joe, and Izzy woke up about an hour later finally able to not faint when everyone mentioned that Myotismon was the 9th digimon. Mimi and Joe just got a little weak-kneed whenever this was mentioned. "So what are we supposed to do now, since Myotismon isn't evil anymore?" Tai said, hardly believing his own words. To answer Tai's question, Genni sent them another e-mail. "I see that you found the 9th child already." he said, "Oh and their digimon as well, hello Myotismon." "Genni." Myotismon replied nodding his head. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." he continued, "You have to return to the Digiworld. And soon."

__

Epilogue: Genni gave the children instructions and they returned to the Digiworld. But there was some distrust between the children…

Next: A Distrust Between Digi-destined


	3. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 2: Distrust

A Distrust Between Digi-destined

[Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, terms, concepts, etc. I made up Shinji Shazaki and her Crest.]

__

Prologue: The Digi-destined found the 9th child Shinji, and they found out that her digimon was Myotismon, a formerly evil digimon, like Gatomon. Now they have to find the new evil in the Digiworld. But who could it be…?

Note: Even though Venommyotismon never appeared, I'm still going to say that all the digimon can reach their Ultimate levels, except Angemon, and Agumon and Gabumon can warp-digivolve.

Tai glared at the 9th child, Shinji. He still didn't trust her, even though she was going to help them defeat the new menace to the Digiworld. He didn't trust her for two reasons. 1.) Her digimon was Myotismon, a, in his opinion, pure evil digimon. 2.) When Shinji and Myotismon first met, she was able to immobilize him without use of a digimon. If his glare could kill, Shinji would be dead about fifty times over. He and his orange digimon, Agumon, had the same views on everything and Agumon was glaring right along with him.

His little sister, Kari, trusted everyone, unlike her stubborn brother. So she was walking almost next to Myotismon. Tai wanted desperately to pull her away from him. Matt was fairly trusting of people, so he didn't mind. TK was like Kari, so he trusted Shinji. Sora trusted everyone, like Kari. Mimi, Joe, and Izzy trusted her as well. So one out of eight kids and digimon didn't trust Shinji. And she had absolutely no idea that they didn't trust her.

Myotismon knew that the Digi-destined other than Shinji basically hated him. But he didn't care. He was more worried about the children trusting his partner. He could see Tai glaring holes in Shinji's back and snarled under his breath. They continued through the dense forest when they came across a chasm. A rickety bridge spanned the gap. Everyone walked carefully across it except for Tentomon, who flew everywhere. Kari looked down, stupidly enough. She was scared of heights! She froze in fear. Shinji was just ahead of her and they were the last two people on the bridge. "Kari, give me your hand!" Shinji said sticking her hand out.

Tai turned around and ran back onto the bridge. He shoved Shinji hard in the chest so he could reach Kari. Shinji fell back and rolled off the bridge, bumping into Myotismon's legs. Tai ran to Kari and grabbed her hand. The bridge's ropes snapped from Tai running on it. Tai and Kari fell into the deep chasm and Tentomon digivolved. Kabuterimon dove after the two kids and soon returned, holding them in his hands. Shinji stood back up with an angry look on her face. It was late afternoon when this occurred and the sun set just as Kabuterimon digivolved back to Tentomon. Agumon lit a fire and everyone sat down except for Tai and Shinji. "Why did you shove me Tai?!" Shinji shouted, "If you hadn't, you and Kari wouldn't have been put in so much danger!" "She is right Tai." Kari said, backing Shinji up.

"I don't trust you at all!" Tai retorted. "What? Why not?" Shinji asked angrily. "First off, your digimon is him!" Tai shouted, pointing at Myotismon, "And you were able to stop him from attacking him the first time you met!" "So you don't trust me because of that?" Shinji asked. She growled under her breath and turned around. Myotismon walked over to her. "He-" he tried to say. He started to put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, but Shinji ran into the forest. "Hey wait!" he called after her. He glared at Tai before running after Shinji. "What did you do that for?" Matt asked, "Why don't you trust her?" "Because I don't!" Tai shouted, "Anyway, she can take care of herself, she doesn't need to be around us!"

"Matt's right Tai!" Sora said. The digimon looked on, this seemed to happen a lot so they just watched. "Let's see what Genni says about this." Izzy said opening his laptop. As if Genni knew this was going on, he sent them an e-mail. "I see that you're all back in the Digiworld!" he said, "Did you find the 9th child?" "Yes we did." Izzy said, "But Tai doesn't trust her." "So what's your opinion on this Genni?" Tai asked. "So where is she?" he asked. "She ran off because Tai said that he didn't trust her!" Mimi cut in. "YOU MADE HER RUN AWAY?!" Genni yelled at Tai, "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU ARE NOT TOGETHER WHEN THE TIME COMES, BOTH WORLDS WILL BE DESTROYED?!" "So?" Tai asked. "YOU FIND HER OR ELSE!" Genni said. The mail ended and everyone glared at Tai and Agumon. "What? What?!" Tai yelled. "You idiot!" Matt shouted. "Look, we already made one _friend_ run off, we don't need anyone else to rip another's throat out!" Sora said. She said friend directly at Tai. "Let's just go to sleep!" she said. Everyone agreed and laid down, except for Joe and Gomamon, who were on guard duty first.

"Do you think Tai's wrong about Shinji Gomamon?" Joe asked. "Whatever your decision is Joe, I believe in it!" Gomamon said. Even though Joe and Gomamon argued sometimes, they were the best of friends. Joe checked his watch and woke Sora and Biyomon up for their shift. "Hey Joe?" Sora asked. "What is it Sora?" Joe responded. "Do you think that Tai is wrong?" she asked. "Well, he is a little overprotective of Kari and everybody else." Joe said, "But I'm sure he means well." "Yeah. I hope he realizes that Shinji is a nice kid." Sora said. "Well goodnight." Joe said. He and Gomamon lay down and fell asleep. Sora and Biyomon sat down near the fire and stared into it.

Shinji was still running through the forest. Myotismon finally caught up with her and stopped her. "Why are you running away?" Myotismon asked. "Do you trust me Myotismon?" Shinji asked. "Of course. What kind of a digimon would I be if I didn't trust my own partner?" he answered. "I don't understand why Tai and Agumon don't trust me." Shinji said looking away. "Shinji, it's alright." Myotismon said putting his hands on Shinji's shoulders, "You know that it's only Tai and Agumon. That doesn't mean that everybody else doesn't trust you." "Whatever Tai says, they follow." Shinji said, "Tai's their leader. They trust him. They don't trust me." "Of course they do." Myotismon attempted to cheer Shinji up, "We should go to sleep, it's very dark." Shinji nodded silently and they fell asleep under the moon.

After they had woken up, which was actually early, they walked through the forest. The sun in the Digiworld did not effect Myotismon and Shinji had her hands in her pockets. They came across a large lake. "Where are we going?" Myotismon asked. Shinji didn't answer. A large shadow fell upon Shinji and Myotismon. Shinji looked up and saw a giant tree. "Be careful Shinji." Myotismon warned, "That's Cherrymon and he's the best reason for the existence of termites. I know who he works for. The new evil here, the Dark Masters!" "The Dark Masters?" Shinji asked. "It's a group of four evil digimon that controls the Digiworld on top of Spiral Mountain." he explained. "Very astute Myotismon!" Cherrymon said, "But I don't work for them anymore." "Get lost before I turn you into a very large pile of firewood!" Myotismon said moving in front of Shinji.

"So you're the 9th Digi-destined." Cherrymon said to Shinji, "And no one trusts you." "How did you know?" Shinji asked. "The trees just can't seem to stop talking." he said, "But I know how to solve your problem. There is one way to solve this. Look into the lake over there." Cherrymon pointed to the lake and Shinji walked over to it. "What's the point?" Shinji asked. "You will see the person you need to defeat in order to be trusted." Cherrymon said. The lake shimmered and an image appeared. It was… "Tai!" Shinji shouted, "I have to defeat Tai?!" "That's right." Cherrymon said. Shinji laughed. "That's a good one!" Shinji said, "You almost had me fooled! Nice try!" "The lake of truth doesn't lie and you should always listen to your elders!" Cherrymon said, "Or is that redwoods? I can never get those two right. Comrades, allies, friends, these are just words."

A gust of wind blew hundreds and hundreds of leaves off of Cherrymon and at Shinji and Myotismon. Shinji dropped to her hands and knees. "What do I do?" she asked. Myotismon stooped down on one knee and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand this." Shinji said. "I do." Myotismon said, "Cherrymon is trying to trick you into thinking that you have no one to trust or for them to trust you. And you understand, no matter what, you always have someone that trusts you and is your friend, comrade, and ally. Now come with me. We shouldn't listen to Cherrymon." Myotismon stood Shinji up and they ran into the forest. "That girl is very strong. It took every trick I had to undermine her." Cherrymon thought after Shinji and Myotismon disappeared.

The eight other Digi-destined were walking through the forest, looking for Shinji. "Why do we have to do this?" Tai asked. He still didn't trust Shinji. "Knock it off Tai." Matt said. A blue beam of energy shot into the ground just before the children. A sea dragon made of metal flew overhead. Izzy quickly checked his computer. "He's Metalseadramon! It says that he's one of the Dark Masters and is a Mega digimon." he said, reading the screen. "Dark Masters?" Tai asked. "It must be the new bad guys!" TK said. "I've been waiting for you Digi-destined!" Metalseadramon shouted, "River of Power!" Another blue beam of energy shot at the kids. They ran away. Agumon warp-digivolved into Wargreymon and flew at Metalseadramon. They had run to the edge of the sea and were battling it out there.

"MEGA CLAW!" Wargreymon shouted. He turned into an orange tornado and glanced off Metalseadramon. "RIVER OF POWER!" Metalseadramon shouted. "TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon shouted. He turned into a tornado once more and cut through the beam. He tore through Metalseadramon. He turned back into Koromon and fell into Tai's arms. "You did it Koromon!" he shouted. Koromon's eyes were spinning from being dizzy. "Who are the Dark Masters?" Matt asked. Just on time, Genni sent them another e-mail. "I suppose you've now heard of the Dark Masters?" he asked, "Just for clarification, the Dark Masters are a group of evil digimon. They relocated the entire Digiworld on Spiral Mountain. The four digimon are Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon." With each digimon he spoke of, the analyzer showed them on the screen.

"Shinji and Myotismon don't know about them!" TK shouted. "We have to find them!" Kari shouted. "You guys can go ahead then." Tai said, "I'm not going." "Oh shut up Tai!" everyone shouted. "TK, you're coming with me." Matt said. "I want to go with TK and Matt." Kari said. "Izzy and Mimi will come with me." Joe said. "OK then, Tai and I will go with each other." Sora said. "Let's go!" everyone shouted except Tai. They went their separate ways in the Digiworld, hoping to find each other and their new ally soon.

__

Epilogue: Tai was beginning to think that he was wrong about Shinji. But unfortunately, the Dark Masters were making sure that they would not be able to get back together…

Next: A Dark Pit of Self Pity and Sadness.


	4. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 3: Angst

A Dark Pit of Self Pity and Sadness

[Disclaimer: I don't own these terms, characters, concepts, etc. I made up Shinji Shazaki and her Crest.]

__

Prologue: Tai had just made Shinji run away, saying that he didn't trust her. Her problems were made worse by Cherrymon, a digimon that worked for the Dark Masters. Myotismon tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

"Are you going to go back to the others?" Myotismon asked. Shinji didn't answer. They kept walking through a charred looking forest that was poisoned by the Dark Masters' evil. "Why won't you answer me?" he asked. He sighed and stayed by Shinji's side. They didn't see a black cloud follow behind them.

"Where do you think she is Matt?" TK asked. "I don't know TK. I hope we find her soon." Matt said. "Do you know why Tai's so stubborn about Shinji?" Kari asked. "I don't know Kari. He just doesn't trust her." Matt replied. They were walking through the same charred forest that Myotismon and Shinji were. 

"Where are we going?" Myotismon asked. "Nowhere. Just somewhere." Shinji said. The black cloud behind was getting larger and thicker. "I don't know what to do." Shinji said quietly. She pulled out her Crest. "And my Crest had to be the Crest of Understanding. What a joke." she said. The black cloud appeared under Shinji in the form of a hole and she fell into it. "AAAAAA!" she cried. Myotismon dove after her and they disappeared into the darkness.

Matt, TK, and Kari came across the hole and looked down it. "Wait." Kari said, "Do you hear anything?" A voice came from within the hole. "C'mon!" Matt said, "Let's get down there!" They slowly climbed down the hole with their digimon. It was a very dark cavern/hole and was hard to see. "SHINJI!" the voice shouted again, "WHERE ARE YOU SHINJI?!" They finally got to the bottom of the pit and walked into the tunnel. "SHINJI!" the voice called once more. They came across Myotismon calling into the darkness. "Hey! Myotismon!" Matt shouted. Myotismon turned around and saw the mixture of six children and digimon running towards him. "Where's Shinji?" Kari asked. "That's the problem! I can't find her!" he shouted angrily.

"Well, let's go deeper in the tunnel!" TK said. They walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel and the black darkness became even darker and thicker. After walking for quite a few minutes, they saw a sliver of Shinji's silver t-shirt. They ran forwards and saw Shinji with her head up to her knees and her hands wrapped around her shins. Her eyes were hidden from any view. "Shinji!" Myotismon shouted. He dropped down on one knee next to her. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" Matt said. Shinji was mumbling something into her knees and they all got close to here what she was saying. "No one trusts me. I can't let Myotismon down. No one trusts me." she said again and again, "I have to find the others. I HAVE to find them!"

"Shinji, we're right here!" Matt said, "Now come on!" He grabbed Shinji's arm but she wouldn't even budge. Myotismon grabbed her other arm and they both pulled together. She still wouldn't move a muscle. "Shinji, we're right here! Look at us!" TK said shaking her arm. Shinji finally looked up. They all gasped. Her usual kind and playful sea-blue eyes were sad and tired and had turned a saddening black-blue. "Matt? TK? Kari? Myotismon? How did you get down here? I don't understand." she said in a tired voice. "What's gotten into you?" Myotismon asked. He put his hand on her shoulders. The black cloud had surrounded itself around Shinji. Shinji was confused and didn't understand what was going on. Her Crest hung limply from her neck and didn't glow or shine. In another perspective, Shinji was submerged in a deep sea. She was floating in the deep sea looking away sadly.

"This place is created by your own self pity and sadness." A voice rang out from far away and echoed into Shinji's ears. She looked up and saw a tiny spot of a shimmering gold. "I don't understand." Shinji said. She let her position go limp and sank even deeper into the water, nearly losing consciousness. "You say that no one trusts you." the voice said, "They do. I trust you Shinji." Shinji opened her eyes the smallest sliver and recognized the voice. "Myotismon?" she asked. Her voice was weak. She shut her eyes again and sighed. She sank even deeper, spiraling downward. "You're sad because you don't trust anyone and you say that no one else trusts you." Matt's voice rang out.

"I don't trust you at all!" Tai's voice rang in Shinji's head. The sound of Tai shouting that echoed through the sea. "Don't you see? No one trusts me!" Shinji said. "Tai doesn't trust people that he doesn't know!" Kari's voice joined the rest. "But we do!" TK shouted. Shinji opened her eyes and saw a large glimmer of gold. She opened her eyes wider and the gold color became larger. She could see four figures floating towards her. "You can't judge every person's opinion based on one person's opinion just because they're the leader!" Myotismon said. "Tai doesn't know you yet! He'll change his mind soon!" Kari said. They came closer and closer and Shinji opened her eyes wider.

"We have complete trust in you!" they all said. They all gave Shinji their hands and she took them and was enclosed within the gold. Back in the tunnel, Shinji's eyes changed slowly back into their normal sea-blue, playful, and kind selves. "I get it now!" she said. Her Crest began to glow once more. Matt and Myotismon pulled her to her feet. The black cloud around Shinji flew away and up to the top of the tunnel. "What's that?" TK asked. "That thing's pitch black. It's the feeling I had in my heart a few minutes ago. I know what it is!" Shinji said. "What is it?" Gabumon asked. "It's the darkness that I was carrying around with me all along." Shinji said, "But it can't hurt me because I understand that you guys trust me!" Shinji's Crest shot a beam of light and destroyed the black cloud.

"C'mon!" TK said, "Let's get out of here and find the others!" "Which way to we go?" Kari asked. They realized that they were lost. As the last remnants of the black cloud disappeared, the cave disappeared along with it. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't we just in a cave?" Matt asked. "I guess it was created by that evil feeling I had." Shinji said, "Let's just find the others!" They pulled out their digivices and checked them. "They're not working." Kari said. "How do we find them?" TK asked. "Simple little friend." Gabumon said. He tapped his nose. "Oh yeah Gabumon!" TK said, remembering Gabumon's sense of smell. Gabumon sniffed the air. "Tai and Sora are this way." he said pointing forwards. "Let's go!" they all said.

__

Epilogue: Matt, TK, Kari, Shinji, Gabumon, Gatomon, Myotismon, and Patamon soon found Tai and Sora. But Puppetmon wanted to play…

Next: Puppetmon's Playtime With the Digi-destined


	5. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 4: Trust Rest...

Puppetmon's Playtime With the Digi-destined  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own this terms, characters, concepts, blah, blah, blah...]  
[A/N: Don't forget, any flames, any type, I send my angry weasel to you. He'll be happy by the end of the day.]  
[Prologue: Shinji and Myotismon were still wondering through the Digiworld and Shinji's self pity for herself created a dark pit that nearly took control of her life. Myotismon, Matt, Kari, and TK were able to pull her out of it. They needed to find Tai and Sora soon.]  
  
Tai and Sora were walking through an extremely warped forest. "Tai, you're being too hard on Shinji." Sora said, "Just because she has Myotismon as her digimon, doesn't mean she can't be trusted!" "Maybe you're right Sora." Tai sighed, "But I just don't know how to say I'm sorry." "Just say that you're sorry and that you trust her." Sora said.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Tai and Sora stopped and turned around to see who had shouted. Matt, TK, Kari, Shinji, and their digimon ran over the hill. "Hey! Alright you're here!" Tai and Sora shouted at the same time. They stopped and grinned. "You got it!" Shinji said. "Um... Shinji... I..." Tai began. "Time to play..." a voice echoed through the forest, "Time to play... Time to play!" The kids and digimon moved into a circle around one another, the digimon moving in front of their partners. Shinji could easily hear the voice when the other kids and digimon could hardly hear it. She tried to trace it back to its origin but the echo made it impossible. "Time to play!" the voice shouted. Shinji gasped and the others looked at her. "ABOVE!" she shouted looking up.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a wooden puppet digimon sitting on a treetop. "Puppetmon!" Myotismon shouted, recognizing the evil Dark Master, "Puppetmon has a short temper and a controlling personality! Get him angry and he'll bop you with his hammer!" "It's time to play!" Puppetmon shouted. He looked at TK, who seemed frightened by Puppetmon. "I wanna play with you!" Puppetmon shouted pointing at TK. He leapt off the tree and landed in front of TK. "You keep your hands off my brother Puppetmon!" Matt shouted. He slid in front of TK, blocking him from Puppetmon.  
  
Puppetmon backed up a few paces and threw a red ball of something at Matt. Matt was covered in the red goop and fell to the ground. "TK! Run!" Matt said to his little brother. "Shut up!" Puppetmon said. He slapped some more of the red stuff onto Matt's mouth and silenced him. "Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon shouted. He wrenched the hammer out of Puppetmon's hands and threw it into the forest. "You'll pay for that!" Puppetmon said, "Puppet Pummel!" He took off his backboards and threw them at Myotismon. One of the corners smashed into Myotismon's forehead and he fell backwards, injured and unconscious.  
  
"OK! Stop! I'll go with you." TK said. "No don't!" Sora and Shinji both shouted. Shinji had knelt down next to Myotismon and Sora next to her. "Good!" Puppetmon said. He started to chase after TK and TK ran deeper into the forest. Gabumon hurried up to Matt and slashed through the red junk. It disappeared. "TK! We have to get TK!" Matt shouted getting up. "I'll go after him!" Patamon shouted, flying away. "Hurry Patamon!" Matt encouraged. "What happened?" Kari asked. She had walked over to Sora and Shinji and was looking at Myotismon. The attack had hit Myotismon right in the forehead. A deep gash had appeared from the attack and blood was running down Myotismon's face. Myotismon's face was contorted in pain. "Here." Sora said, "I have a first aid kit. You can use it!" Shinji took some cloth and cleaned the blood away.  
  
She took the gauze and wrapped it around Myotismon's head. Matt was pacing back and forth. "Calm down Matt." Shinji said. She didn't have to look up from tying the gauze, she could tell that Matt was worried. "If Patamon's with TK, he'll be just fine. But it would be stupid to go running off into a battle." she continued, "Anyway, I've got a plan." "You do?" everyone asked. "Uh-huh." Shinji said, "Just make sure that tonight, Myotismon stays safe and you stay out of trouble." Everyone nodded and waited until nightfall. Myotismon was still unconscious and Shinji stood up. They had been sitting around a fire. "Now I'm going to get TK." Shinji explained, "That is, if you trust me enough Matt." Matt nodded and Shinji ran into the night.  
  
Tai was staring into the fire until Sora tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?" he asked. "You were zoning out." she replied, "Is everything alright?" "No. Everything's OK." Tai said. "No it isn't." he thought to himself, "I had the chance to tell Shinji let I trust her and I don't say anything. I'm going to make it up to her and make sure that nothing happens to Myotismon!"  
  
TK had gotten lucky. Puppetmon had fallen asleep from being up so late and Patamon had found him. But he couldn't find his way out of the mansion Puppetmon had chased him into. He was tired but couldn't go to sleep. His digimon Patamon was ready to digivolve at the first sign of danger.  
  
Shinji was running through the forest and stopped for a few seconds. She checked her digivice and saw a flashing dot in TK's direction. She thought about something for a few minutes and jumped straight up into a tree. She leaped from tree limb to tree limb and finally reached Puppetmon's mansion. She checked her digivice once more and found TK's signal on the other side of the mansion. She jumped from the tree and landed just short of the roof edge. Shinji grabbed the edge and flipped herself onto the roof. She then ran silently across the roof and lowered herself on one hand to see through the window. She looked down and saw the small boy and his digimon standing in front of the window, facing away.  
  
"TK! Patamon!" she whispered. She tapped on the closed glass and the two turned around. TK quickly opened the window. "How are you?" he began. Shinji pointed to her other hand holding the roof. "C'mon! I'm getting you out of here! Give me your hand!" she said, holding out her hand to TK. TK grabbed it and Patamon flew out the window behind him. Shinji pulled TK onto the roof and then pulled herself up. "Now what do we do?" TK asked. Shinji walked to the other side of the roof where she jumped onto and beckoned TK over to her. "You trust me TK?" she asked. "Yeah." TK said nodding his head. "C'mere then." she said. Shinji picked TK up and held him like she was wearing a backpack. "Now you hold on tight." she ordered.  
  
TK wrapped his hand tightly around Shinji's waist and she leapt onto the nearest tree limb. She continued to jump from tree limb to tree limb until she spotted the other kids fire. She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the other kids. She put TK down and Matt ran over to him. "Oh TK! I can't believe that you're OK!" he said hugging the boy. "Yeah thanks to Shinji!" TK said hugging his brother back.  
  
[Epilogue: Tai never really got around to saying that he trusted Shinji, but they soon found the rest of the Digi-destined. They quickly got rid of Puppetmon. But there was still unrest between the children, which was helped by the Dark Masters and their flunkies...]  
[Next: Demidevimon's Treachery]  



	6. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 5: Demidevimo...

Demidevimon's Treachery  
  
[Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own any of this stuff, and I've gone through this enough times for you IDIOTS to know that! So, I don't own, YOU don't sue.]  
[Prologue: Puppetmon decided that he wanted to play with one of the Digi-destined. He attacked them and injured Myotismon. TK agreed to go with him. Shinji, after bandaging Myotismon, made a plan to get TK back. It worked perfectly and TK was safely returned. They destroyed Puppetmon and found the other children. But the Dark Masters still wished for them to hate each other...]  
  
It was late at night in the Digiworld and the full moon was shining through the trees down on the Digi-destined. A shadowy figure snuck up to all the kids and away with something in their claws. From Mimi, her pink hat. From Tai, his mini telescope. From Izzy, his entire backpack. From Sora, her lucky hat. From Joe, his side bag. From TK, his backpack. From Kari, her whistle. From Matt, his tan gloves. But the figure never took anything from the 9th child, Shinji.  
  
Shinji slept peacefully next to her digimon, Myotismon. The next morning, when everyone except Shinji and Myotismon woke up...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Everyone screamed because his or her favorite items had been stolen. Shinji and Myotismon woke with a start. "What?! What happened?!" Shinji shouted. "Someone stole my hat!" Mimi said. "You're kidding! Someone took my hat too!" Sora said. "We all got robbed?!" Tai shouted. "That's weird." Shinji said, "I didn't get anything taken." Tai suddenly forgot about trusting Shinji. "Why would that be?!" he shouted. He hitched his thumbs in his pockets and hit a bunch of papers. He pulled out the papers and growled loudly enough so everyone could hear. "What is it?" Shinji asked. "Can you explain THIS?!" Tai shouted. He turned the papers so everyone could see them.  
  
"What the-?!" Shinji shouted. They were pictures of Shinji taking everyone's stuff. "But I-" she started. "You took our stuff?" Kari asked. "But I didn't!" Shinji insisted. "Then where'd these come from?" Tai asked, once again glaring holes in Shinji. "I don't know!" Shinji said, "But I didn't take your stuff!" "Then why are you the only one that didn't have anything taken?!" Mimi asked. "I don't know why I didn't get anything taken!" Shinji said, "Don't any of you believe me?! Come on!" Everyone looked at her with angry eyes except TK and Kari.  
  
"You guys don't believe me?" Shinji asked desperately. She looked at Myotismon, who was the only one who believed her, with almost panic-stricken eyes. "All the evidence points to you Shinji!" Tai shouted. "But I wouldn't take your stuff!" Shinji said, "I know that those are your favorites things!" "Then how did these get taken?" Tai asked holding up the pictures again. "Who took them in the first place?!" Shinji shouted.  
  
The shadowy figure that took the stuff in the first place was flying through the forest laughing his head off. "Those kids are gonna hate each other!" he said. He flew through a beam of light and was revealed as Demidevimon. "I'm a genius!" he said.  
  
"Look! The evidence points to you!" Matt said, "Just admit it!" "I will not admit anything because I didn't do anything!!" Shinji shouted. "Tai back off!" Kari shouted. Tai shut his mouth and looked at Kari. She didn't yell that often. "If Shinji says she didn't take our stuff, I believe her!" she shouted. "And so do I!" TK shouted. "I don't believe you two!" Tai shouted, "All the-" "Just because a few pictures show that doesn't mean that Shinji did anything!!!" Myotismon shouted, "Let me see those pictures!" Tai gave the photos to Myotismon and he looked them over. "This are fake." he said. "What are you talking about?" Tai asked. "Someone made these! They didn't take a picture of Shinji doing this, they made them!" he shouted.  
  
"Someone made them?" Shinji asked. "And I think I know who it is!" Myotismon and TK said together. Everyone else got the idea at the same time. "DEMIDEVIMON!" they all shouted. "And I've got a way to get your things back." Myotismon said. Everyone huddled and Myotismon told them his plan.  
  
Demidevimon was flying gleefully through the forest. He stopped when he heard rustling in the trees. He looked up and saw Shinji diving at him from the treetops. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. He turned around and Shinji landed on her knees. Demidevimon flew faster than before and heard another rustling in the trees. Tai leapt at Demidevimon and Demidevimon flew to his left and Tai and Shinji chased after him. Demidevimon came to a clearing and stopped, gasping for breath. "H-how d-did t-they f-find m-me?" he gasped. He looked up and saw the other children and digimon step out of the surrounding forest and Tai and Shinji walk up behind him.  
  
He started to fly away but Shinji put her foot down on his left wing. She picked him up by said wing and lifted him up to eye level. She looked down and saw his claws clamped down on a basket full of something. "What's that?" she asked in a deadly calm voice. "Uh... Nothing." Demidevimon said. Shinji pulled the basket out of his claws and tossed it to Myotismon. "Well what do you know?" he said, "It's all the things that Shinji supposedly took." Everyone glared at Demidevimon. "OK! I admit it! I took your stuff! And then I blamed the kid for it!" Demidevimon said. "Let me guess." Shinji said, "You did this because one of the Dark Masters told you to? So that way we would hate each other? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Shinji hurled Demidevimon into the forest, very hard.  
  
"Shinji..." Tai said. "What is it Tai?" Shinji asked. "I'm really sorry I ever doubted you." he said. "We all are." Sora said. "And I have to say something." Tai said, "I trust you Shinji. I really trust you." "It's OK Tai." Shinji said, "Let's just get rid of the Dark Masters." Tai looked at his feet, embarrassed at how forgiving Shinji could be. The Digi-destined began to walk through the forest and came to the edge of a huge chasm. "We had better stay alongside this." Tai said. They walked along the chasm. Kari was walking just in front of Shinji. Demidevimon was watching them and decided to get rid of at least one of them. "DIE!!" he screamed as he flew at Kari. He smashed his head into Kari's side and she fell over the edge.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kari screamed. Everyone turned around as Kari fell into the chasm. "KARI!!!" Tai screamed. Shinji took one look at Tai's grief-stricken face and took Kari's life into her own hands.  
  
Shinji dove after Kari.  
  
Kari was falling through the unfathomable black chasm screaming. "Faster..." Shinji thought. She could just see Kari. She made herself fall faster and soon was falling faster than Kari, thus she was below Kari. She slowed down and caught Kari. "Shinji!" she said. "You're not going to die Kari. I'm making sure of that." Shinji said. Shinji held Kari before her and smashed into rocks jutting out of the side of the cliff. She took the beating that Kari would have gotten and finally hit the bottom of the chasm. Kari rolled out of her arms unconscious and Shinji lay bleeding badly.  
  
"KARI! SHINJI!" Tai and Myotismon shouted. "If there's any chance that they're alive, we have to go down there!" Tai shouted. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and they flew down the huge chasm. Tai and Myotismon were ready to jump off of Kabuterimon. He landed and Tai and Myotismon leapt off him. He digivolved back to Tentomon. "KARI! SHINJI!" Tai and Myotismon called. It echoed through the canyon. Myotismon could easily see in the dark and saw both the girls lying unconscious on the ground. "Tai! Over here!" he called. They all ran over and Tai picked up Kari and Myotismon picked up Shinji. "Kari looks just fine." Tai said. He looked over at Shinji. He gasped. Myotismon's gloves were quickly being soaked in blood. Myotismon's eyes were shaking in fear.   
  
He was extremely scared that Shinji might be dead. His right hand was on one of her ribs and it tensed for a few seconds. Shinji grimaced in pain and Myotismon noticed that. "She's alive!" he thought. He let out a sigh of relief. "Is she OK?" Tai asked. "I think that she's just injured. But she'll be OK with some time." Myotismon replied. It was lucky that Joe's father was a doctor. He examined Shinji with Sora's help and bandaged her up. Shinji had about three ribs broken and multiple cuts. While Sora and Joe were bandaging Shinji, Myotismon was sitting against the wall of the canyon. His forehead itched and he reached up to rub it.   
  
His hand felt the bandage that Shinji put on for him. "Who put this on? And why?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Puppetmon hit you and Shinji put that there." Matt said. "Shinji put that here?" he asked himself. "There. All finished." Joe said standing up. Sora helped Shinji up and Myotismon ran over. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Sore, but yeah, I'm OK." Shinji said. She laughed weakly and grabbed her side that was bandaged. "Hey, take it easy! You just broke three ribs!" Joe said. Shinji grinned slightly and Myotismon smiled back. Most of the kids and digimon had only seen Myotismon smiling when he was going to attack. "Let's get out of here!" Tai said, "The only problem is how does Shinji get around?" Myotismon easily solved that problem. Even though Myotismon looked like he couldn't lift a large stone, he could easily knock away Garurumon with one fist.  
  
He scooped up Shinji in his arms. Everyone fell down, their feet twitching. Shinji and Myotismon looked at them with sweatdrops on their heads. They finally got up and Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon once again. Everyone except Myotismon got into his hands. "Up we go!" Kabuterimon said as he took off. They flew up out of the deep chasm and landed on the edge of the cliff. Demidevimon was rolling on the ground in laughter and only looked up when everyone surrounded him. He opened his large yellow eyes and muttered a weak, "Eep." He quickly took off but Agumon was anticipating that. "PEPPER BREATH!" he shouted. His fireball hit Demidevimon and he fell into the forest, quite singed. "That's the last we'll see of him! I hope!" Tai said.  
  
[Epilogue: Demidevimon wasn't seen for, god-knows how long. The Digi-destined wandered through the Digiworld, waiting for a battle and for Shinji to heal. Machinedramon and Piedmon were the two Dark Masters left, and they were angry that Demidevimon had failed to turn the children against each other. In fact, Demidevimon was lucky he wasn't found or seen for a while. But Machinedramon had been plotting against the children for a long time, since Metalseadramon failed...]  
[Next: Myotismon Tells Shinji His Secret]  



	7. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 6: A Secret R...

Myotismon Tells Shinji His Secret  
  
[Disclaimer: Yeah well, I guess I still gotta do this. I don't own this stuff, concepts, terms, chars, and so on. I made up Shinji and her Crest and all that stuff, so YOU use, I KILL YOU!]  
[Prologue: Demidevimon went missing after trying to kill Kari. Shinji spoiled his plot but was nearly killed in the process. But unknown to them, Machinedramon, one of the remaining Dark Masters, had been formulating a plan since Metalseadramon failed in destroying the Digi-destined...]  
  
The full moon was shining down on the sleeping Digi-destined. Rolling white clouds moved slowly over the moon. The beams of moonlight slowly hit the faces of each Digi-destined child and then their digimon. First Tai and Agumon. Tai was still thinking about the Dark Masters in his sleep. Agumon was just sleeping calmly like he always did. Mimi and Palmon were next. Mimi kept thinking that she was walking too much. Palmon thought Mimi needed a little workout. Sora and Biyomon were after them. Sora was thinking like Tai was, how to beat the Dark Masters. Biyomon was sleeping like Agumon.  
  
TK and Patamon's faces were lit by the pale moonlight. TK was sleeping with a slight smile on his face. Patamon was covering his partner with his wings like a blanket. Matt was sleeping next to Gabumon and his stony face was softened in the moonlight. Gabumon lay next to Matt with a different expression on his face. His face was always compassionate and understanding, it was even kinder looking in the light. Joe and Gomamon were almost entirely different people. Joe kind of worried about everything and thought that he had to be the responsible one in the group. Gomamon was a fun-loving digimon that almost never worried about anything.  
  
Izzy was sleeping in the light with his digimon, Tentomon. Izzy was trying to think up a plan, which he normally did in his sleep. Tentomon slept like most digimon, without thinking. And finally Kari and her digimon, Gatomon, were sleeping in the moonlight. Kari was the kindest girl anyone could know. But Gatomon was a kind of a pessimist and very sarcastic.   
  
Shinji and Myotismon were lying next to each other, almost touching each other. Myotismon wanted it that way. Other than he needed to protect her because she was injured, Myotismon seemed to like Shinji. Quite a bit. Shinji didn't let anyone know it, but she liked Myotismon as much as he liked her. But what none of them knew, was that Machinedramon, one of the Dark Masters, was plotting against them.   
  
The next morning, after everyone woke up, Tai proposed that they should keep moving. Myotismon picked up Shinji and they kept walking through the warped forest. A very low rumbling made everybody stop. "What was that?" Mimi asked. The ground cracked but almost no one noticed it. The ground cracked more and more and finally fell away. Everyone yelled out in terror as they fell into darkness. The eight Digi-destined and their digimon fell away from Shinji and Myotismon. Everyone cried out again and then all went black for them.  
  
Myotismon groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around desperately to find Shinji. He saw her lying unconscious a few feet away. She was lying halfway into a river of running water and was about to be dragged in completely. Myotismon leapt up and grabbed her hand just before she was lost in the river. He pulled her out with some effort and panted for breath was he sat with Shinji's head in his lap. He finally looked around. He saw that they were in some place that was made completely out of stone and cement and was covered in street signs. He wondered where the other children were and what had happened.  
  
Shinji coughed some water out of her throat and Myotismon looked at her. "She's beautiful..." he thought. He stroked his hand through her damp brown hair. He brushed the scant strands out of Shinji's face. He ran his hand across her face and stopped breathing for a few seconds. He tilted Shinji's face so he could see it. He was tempted unbelievably so to kiss Shinji then and there, so she wouldn't object to it since she was unconscious. Shinji sighed and opened her eyes slightly. "Myotismon...?" she asked weakly. "I'm here. Don't worry." he said softly. "Where are the others?" she asked. "I don't know Shinji." he said.  
  
Myotismon's face suddenly burned and he helped Shinji sit up. He went off to find wood for a fire and soon returned. He lit the fire by use of his Crimson Lightning and sat next to Shinji. "Why am I wet?" Shinji asked. She had just noticed that she was basically soaking wet. "You were in that river when I found you." Myotismon said. He pointed to the river Shinji was in. "Thanks." Shinji said. "Uh... Don't mention it." Myotismon said. His face was beginning to burn again so he looked away. Shinji was wondering what Myotismon was doing or if he was angry with her. "What is wrong with me?!" he thought to himself, "Why can't I tell her that I like her?!" Shinji was thinking that Myotismon was either angry with her or he just didn't like her.  
  
Shinji sat in the same position that she was in back in the cave created by her sadness except with her head up and she could see into the fire. Myotismon was glaring away from the fire and wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry Shinji." he apologized. "What for?" she asked. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he said, "Do you forgive me?" "Yeah. It's OK." Shinji said. Her feelings were hurt badly. She still thought that Myotismon was angry. "Let's go to sleep. I think it's late." Myotismon said. He put out the fire and they fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up the next morning, Myotismon really wanted to kick himself. Shinji was still sleeping and he looked at her face. He decided to make them breakfast before Shinji woke up. He walked over to the river and saw many fish swimming around. He shrugged his shoulders and used his Crimson Lightning to shock the fish to death. He pulled two out of the river. They were already cooked from the attack. Shinji woke up and looked at Myotismon. "Thanks Myotismon." she said taking one of the fish. They ate silently and got rid of the bones.  
  
Myotismon and Shinji sat down next to each other near the river. "I need to tell you something Shinji." Myotismon said. "What is it?" she asked. "It's kind of a secret." he said. "You can tell me." Shinji said, putting her hand on his back. "It's about two things." he said, "One is about why I wear this mask. It was a long time ago. I hadn't digivolved to my Ultimate form yet. I was like the digimon, Patamon. I was weak and was taken advantage of many times. I had to work in the same restaurant that Joe and Matt did. I was blamed for everything, even if I didn't do it. I was beaten often. I haven't seen if they're still there, but I had many scars. When I digivolved however, the owner of the restaurant dropped to his knees and begged forgiveness. He said, "Please forgive me Lord Myotismon!'" Shinji was shocked. "But I was lonely." Myotismon said, "I was so lonely. The only digimon that stayed by my side was Demidevimon and he was trying to take credit for anything someone else did."  
  
"What's your other secret?" Shinji asked. Myotismon put his hand on Shinji's and turned red. "I like you Shinji." he said, "I like you a lot." Shinji turned her hand to hold Myotismon's. "I thought you didn't like me." she said, also turning red, "Because I like you too." They looked at each other and weren't red anymore. Myotismon wrapped his hand around Shinji and pulled her closer to him. They closed their eyes and kissed each other. Neither of them objected. Myotismon put his finger under Shinji's chin and tilted it higher up. They pulled away after about a minute or so and looked at each other. They were stunned by each other's actions.  
  
"You like me too?" they asked each other at the same time, "Yes I do." They kept answering each other at the same time. They laughed at this and turned back to face the flowing river. Myotismon put his arm around Shinji and she took his hand. Myotismon had finally revealed his secret to Shinji. And he was happy about it. He glanced at Shinji's face and smiled. He never knew that he could be able to love someone. But he was proven wrong the moment he met Shinji.  
  
Shinji had been lonely all her life until she met Myotismon. Anyone she had known had called her strange or weird. She thought that no one cared about her except her family. But any person that knew her or had known her had called her a name or insulted her.  
  
"I have a secret to tell you." Shinji said, "I was like you. Always blamed for things I never did. Once, someone had stolen something from school, and the kids all said that I did it. But I can't stand up for myself, you know that. And when I said that I didn't do anything, they would beat me up. That's why I taught myself how to take a fall. When we first met, I thought you were someone I knew, until you tried to bite me. But I still used the same technique to stop you. I never thought that I would grow to love you." They looked at each other and kissed again.  
  
Shinji and Myotismon loved each other.  
  
[Epilogue: Shinji and Myotismon continued to tell each other secrets about themselves until they fell asleep. The other children had no idea that this was going on. They were looking for the two but were cut off by Machinedramon and his flunkies...]  
[Next: Machinedramon Falls at Myotismon's Hand]  



	8. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 7: A New Mega...

Machinedramon Falls at Myotismon's Hand

[A/N: Gomen.Bad title.I know.But, I have to make Myotis-san digivolve to Mega don't I?]

[Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue.]

[Prologue: Myotismon and Shinji were separated from the eight other Digi-destined.Myotismon saved Shinji from a rapid flowing river and seemed to want to tell her something desperately.He told her the next morning two of his secrets.One was why he always wore his mask and the other was that he liked her.Shinji confessed that she liked him as well.But the other children and digimon were extremely worried about them…]

_ _

"SHINJI!MYOTISMON!" the kids shouted.They had been walking through the same place that Shinji and Myotismon were, but still far away from them.Their cries echoed through the passageway."WHERE ARE YOU?!" they shouted.Tai was shouting the loudest, for he was worried more than anyone was.He was trying to pay Shinji back for being so kind.

Shinji and Myotismon were searching for the other children as well.They weren't shouting however.Shinji was checking her digivice."This thing isn't working now." Shinji said."Wait.Do you hear something?" Myotismon asked.An odd sound reached their ears."What is that?" Shinji asked.They found a door and the sound became louder as they walked through the door.They found themselves in a workshop run by Numemon."What's going on here?" Myotismon asked."YOU NUMEMON GET BACK TO WORK OR ELSE!" a voice shouted.Shinji and Myotismon looked up and saw a black-brown furred bear.

"Who's that?" Shinji asked."I think it's Warumonzaemon." Myotismon said, "He's the next form of Monzaemon, and his attacks are Heart Break and Bear Claw.Be careful not to make a sound."A tiny pebble fell off the walkway they were standing on.Warumonzaemon heard it and turned around."The Digi-destined?" he muttered."Uh-oh…" Shinji and Myotismon said at the same time.Warumonzaemon run over to below the walkway and leapt onto it.Shinji and Myotismon turned around immediately and ran like mad.

Warumonzaemon smashed through the wall and chased after them.They came to a wall and skid to a halt."BEAR CLAW!" Warumonzaemon shouted.He thrust his clawed paw at them."GET-AAAAAAA!" Myotismon shouted.He shoved Shinji out of the way and his right arm was slashed.He dropped to his knees and held his arm.It was cut deeply in three places from Warumonzaemon's three claws.It had shredded through his sleeve and was bleeding badly."Quick!Run!" Myotismon said through clenched teeth."I can't leave you here alone!" Shinji said."Get going!I don't want you to get hurt!" he growled.Shinji looked at Warumonzaemon and glared.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Warumonzaemon laughed.Shinji wasn't scared of Warumonzaemon at all."You back off now Warumonzaemon." Shinji said, "Or you're going to get hurt.""You couldn't hurt a Koromon!" Warumonzaemon laughed.Shinji clenched her hands into fists and walked at Warumonzaemon with flames dancing in her eyes."Shinji don't!Run!" Myotismon shouted."HEART BREAK ATTACK!" Warumonzaemon shouted.He wound up his paw that wasn't clawed and thrust it at Shinji.Shinji leapt into the air as the paw smashed into the ground.Almost in slow motion, Warumonzaemon pulled his paw out of the ground as Shinji flipped through the air and landed behind him.

Warumonzaemon spun around and swung his clawed paw at Shinji.Shinji jumped into the air again and landed on Warumonzaemon's head.He tried to grab Shinji with both his paws and ended up hitting his own head.He started to teeter on his feet.Shinji had leapt high into the air and twisted to have her fists in front of her.She fell at Warumonzaemon and hit his head extremely hard.She flipped away as Warumonzaemon fell unconscious on his face."She took down a Mega digimon!" Myotismon thought to himself.

A while later, after Shinji had made a fire…

Myotismon stared at Shinji.She had gotten another roll of gauze out her pocket and was wrapping it around his arm.She had rolled up his shredded sleeve and bandaged his arm."Is that OK?" Shinji asked.Myotismon rubbed his arm where it was bandaged."Yeah.It doesn't even hurt." he said smiling.He slid his sleeve back down over the bandage."How in the world did you stop a Mega digimon?" he asked."A Mega digimon?" Shinji asked."A Mega digimon is a one level higher digimon than I am.Like Wargreymon or Metalgarurumon." Myotismon explained, "So how did you stop him?""He didn't seem stronger than you.Actually, he seemed much weaker." Shinji said, "So the Dark Masters are all Mega digimon?""Yes they are." he said, "It's kind of a problem.The only digimon that can digivolve to their Mega levels are Agumon and Gabumon.If any of the Dark Masters get rid of both digimon, we're out of luck when it comes to power."

"But what if Angemon digivolves?" Shinji asked, "I know that he's only a Champion digimon.I think.But can't TK's Crest help him digivolve to his Ultimate form?""That's a good question.I don't think Angemon has ever digivolved.The Crest of Hope hasn't done much to help us." Myotismon said."Heh.Good thing you didn't fight Angemon's Ultimate form!You probably wouldn't be here right now!" Shinji said giggling.She poked him in his left arm."Oh?I think I would have stood my ground." he said grinning, "Don't you?"They laughed at each other.They fell asleep quickly.

When they woke up, they began to search for the other children again.They didn't notice that Shinji's Crest and digivice were glowing very softly…

The other children were searching too.But a loud clomping made them stop.They were in a sort of open area that looked like a battle had gone on.The loud sound was heard again.They turned around and saw a huge machine digimon standing behind them."MACHINEDRAMON!" the children and digimon shouted.They recognized the Mega Dark Master from Genni's e-mail."Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted.Two cannons on Machinedramon's shoulders shot out two beams of yellow energy.They hit Agumon and Gabumon, knocking them out.Tai and Matt ran over to their digimon."Now what do we do?" Sora asked, "He's a Mega digimon!"

Shinji checked her digivice again and saw the entire group close by.But she saw a yellow point just next to them."That must be one of the Dark Masters!" she said."But Agumon or Gabumon would have gotten rid of them already!" Myotismon said."What if he got rid of them already?" she asked.They looked at each other for a few seconds and started running.They saw Machinedramon and stopped.They didn't see the other children yet."What are we going to do?" Shinji asked, "He's a Mega digimon!But you're only an Ultimate!""I don't know." Myotismon said.Shinji's Crest and digivice began to glow much brighter than before.Myotismon clutched at his chest.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked."I don't know!" Myotismon said.Suddenly, he flung his hands away from his chest and hundreds of bats flew away from him.Shinji's Crest shot a beam of pure energy into Myotismon.The bats crowded around the unconscious Warumonzaemon and flowed back into Myotismon.Shinji pulled out her digivice and looked at it.A white light was blinking quickly on the digivolution meter, having the entire meter filled."But Myotismon can't digivolve can he?!" Shinji said.She looked up and saw Myotismon glow a bright yellow.

"Myotismon digivolve to…VENOMMYOTISMON!" Myotismon shouted.A blinding light flashed from Myotismon and Shinji looked away.When the light abated, Shinji looked up.She then continued to look farther up."He digivolved!" she shouted.Myotismon had digivolved to a huge digimon that was mainly red and black with horrendously long arms and shaggy long blond hair.But he was still wearing Myotismon's red mask.Shinji looked up so far, that she fell backwards.Venommyotismon looked down at her and moved his hand to grab her.

But instead of grabbing Shinji, he held his palm up.Shinji got the idea and climbed into his hand.He put her on his right shoulder.He looked down at Machinedramon.

The other kids were just about ready to run when they saw Myotismon's bats.They also saw the blinding light and then Venommyotismon."Who in the world is that?!" Tai shouted.Izzy had already pulled out his laptop and opened the digimon analyzer."NO WAY!" he shouted, "THAT'S MYOTISMON!"All the kids and digimon looked at him shouting, "WHAT?!""He digivolved!" Izzy shouted, "He's Venommyotismon!A Mega digimon!""A Mega digimon?!" everyone shouted.They saw Venommyotismon move his hand to pick Shinji up and then him putting her on his shoulder."GIGA CANNON!" Machinedramon shouted.He shot his attack at Shinji.Venommyotismon moved his hand before Shinji and the attack bounced away.Machinedramon was confused.He kept firing.

Venommyotismon's pure yellow eyes began to glow many colors.Two beams of energy shot out of his eyes and hit Machinedramon."AAAAAAAA!" Machinedramon screamed.He turned into digi-dust.Everyone cheered and Venommyotismon fell to one knee, silencing them."What's wrong?" Kari asked."He's too tired!" Tai shouted.Venommyotismon shone yellow once more and digivolved back to Myotismon as Shinji leapt from his shoulder.He was in the same position then fell forwards, unconscious."Myotismon!Are you OK?" Shinji asked.She lifted him to his feet and helped him stay up.

"Shinji!" Tai shouted, "Is he OK?"The kids and digimon ran over to Shinji and Myotismon."Yeah.He just needs a little rest." Shinji said.They made a fire and lay Myotismon close by it."Where have you guys been?" Tai asked."Looking for you and fending off Warumonzaemon." Shinji said."Who?" everyone asked."Give me your digivice." Izzy said.Shinji handed her digivice to Izzy and he put it in his computer.The digimon analyzer showed Warumonzaemon."Is that Monzaemon?" TK asked."No.He's the digivolved version of Monzaemon TK." Shinji said.TK yawned and lay down."I'm tired." he said.He fell asleep."I'm tired too.Goodnight." Tai said. They all fell asleep and Shinji put out the fire.She looked at Myotismon just before falling asleep.

Late that night…

Shinji was lying on her side sleeping soundly, despite Tai and Agumon snoring.Close by was Myotismon, asleep.Moonlight was streaming through holes in the ceiling and hit everyone's face.

But then a shadow fell upon Shinji…

[Epilogue: Myotismon destroyed Machinedramon.But as Machinedramon did, Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters, was plotting against the children.Especially Shinji…]

[Next: Piedmon]


	9. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 8: Piedmon's ...

Piedmon

[A/N: Again, bad title.I KNOW!]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

[Prologue: The children had been searching for each other since being separated.Shinji and Myotismon met Warumonzaemon but Shinji quickly took care of him.Myotismon had been injured in the battle and Shinji bandaged his wound.They came across Machinedramon attacking the other children and Myotismon digivolved to Venommyotismon!But Piedmon still lurks in the shadows…]

_ _

But a shadow fell upon Shinji…

She opened her eyes because she thought she heard something.A hand slid over her mouth, preventing her from shouting out.She struggled against the hold and found a sword against her throat.She was pulled roughly to her feet."Now, now." a voice said in her ear, "You wouldn't want to do anything foolish."Shinji looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Piedmon.She froze in fear and the sword moved away from her throat.She wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but a heavy force smashed into the back of her head.She fell forwards, unconscious and Piedmon stopped her from falling into the dirt.

Piedmon restrained to laugh.He quickly took off her tag and Crest along with her digivice in one swift movement.Piedmon then dropped the items along with a piece of paper onto Myotismon's chest.He chuckled under his breath and walked away, Shinji in his arms.

The next morning…

The children and digimon woke at the exact same moment, even Mimi.Myotismon sat up and didn't notice the things on his chest slide to the ground."Where's Shinji?" he asked.He put his hand on the things and then acknowledged them.He picked them up and held them in both hands.The Crest and digivice in on hand and the paper in the other."Shinji wouldn't go anywhere without these." he said.He opened the folded piece of paper and read it.He gasped.He gave to paper to Tai and stood up.The note was written in red ink and Tai read it aloud.

"Dear Digi-destined, I have taken the liberty of taking your newest ally, the girl Shinji.I don't suppose you would want her back?If you do, come to Spiral Mountain and take her.Piedmon"

"Now he's gone too far!" Tai, Matt, and Myotismon shouted at the same time."We have to go to Spiral Mountain!" Myotismon shouted."Where is that?" Kari asked.They had traveled up to above ground and Myotismon pointed to a multi-colored mountain."Right there." he said.They began to walk towards the mountain.

Shinji woke into dim light and had an aching headache.She tried to move her hand up to her head to rub it.She found her arms tied to her side and her ankles tied together.She was sitting in the strangest place.Shinji was sitting on a long couch.She looked around frantically and tried desperately to break free of her ropes."It won't do you any good." Piedmon's voice said out of the darkness.Shinji looked in front of her and saw Piedmon sitting before her in a chair holding a glass of wine."Where am I?" Shinji asked."On top of Spiral Mountain young lady." Piedmon answered, taking a sip of wine.

"Who is this, Lord Piedmon?" a sultry voice asked out of the shadows above Shinji and Piedmon.Shinji looked up just in time to see a black shape fly out of the shadows.It landed in front of Shinji and Shinji looked at it.She had to restrain a gasp of terror when she saw it.It looked like Gatomon had digivolved incorrectly.It was a woman Devimon.The only difference was that a weird black thing was on her shoulder."Lady Devimon, this is our new _guest_." Piedmon said to the digimon."Who is she?" Lady Devimon asked."Her name is Shinji.The 9th Digi-destined child." Piedmon explained, "I decided that it had been too long since we had a _guest_ here, so I brought her here."

Lady Devimon had her back to Piedmon and was glaring at Shinji _very_ darkly."May I?" she asked, suddenly smiling."I suppose." Piedmon said, also smiling.Lady Devimon grabbed Shinji's ropes and pulled her up to eye level.Shinji finally found her voice."Witch." she said.Lady Devimon was taken aback.She slapped Shinji across the face, hard.Shinji looked back at Lady Devimon.Lady Devimon grinned and threw Shinji into the wall.She walked over to Shinji and started to kick her in the stomach.The kicks became harder and harder and Shinji never cried out."Black Wing." Lady Devimon said.Her right hand turned into an extremely sharp point and put it to Shinji's throat.

"That's enough Lady Devimon." Piedmon said.Lady Devimon was visibly disappointed.She moved the point to Shinji's forehead and ran it across it.A gash, running the entire length of Shinji's forehead, appeared when she pulled the point away.She turned to face Piedmon with a small grin on her face."Shinji is bait for the other Digi-destined.We can't kill her yet." Piedmon said.Shinji was lying next to the wall, half conscious."You hear that?" Lady Devimon said, 'You are nothing but bait."She kicked Shinji again for good measure.She laughed while sliding back into the shadows.

Piedmon waited until Lady Devimon couldn't hear or see either of them and walked over to Shinji.He picked her up and brushed her off."Pardon Lady Devimon.She is envious of anyone I bring here." Piedmon explained, "I hope she didn't injury you too badly.She often acts out of her own judgment."He wiped the blood out of her face and put her back on the couch."You are alright?" he asked.Shinji nodded her head.Piedmon walked away into the darkness leaving Shinji half conscious.The gash began to bleed again and it ran into her eyes and down her face.Shinji weakly raised her head and wondered…

Myotismon and the other Digi-destined were hiking up the mountain.Myotismon was royally ticked off at Piedmon.He was extremely angry that Piedmon had kidnapped Shinji.And he wondered how he was torturing her…

Shinji was wondering why Piedmon had brushed her off and asked her to forgive Lady Devimon.Piedmon was supposed to be one of the evilest digimon in the Digiworld.But he had asked her to forgive one of his Nightmare Soldiers.But she didn't know something…

It had gotten dark in the Digiworld and the Digi-destined were sitting around a fire, save one digimon.Myotismon was pacing restlessly."C'mon Myotismon.We'll get Shinji back." Kari said.Myotismon merely growled."Calm down!" Tai said standing up."HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Myotismon shouted.He grabbed Tai's collar and lifted him off his feet."WOULD YOU BE CALM IF THE ONE YOU LOVE WAS IN THE STRANGLEHOLD OF THE EVILEST DIGIMON IN THE WORLD?!" Myotismon shouted.Tai shut up and so did everyone else."You love Shinji?" TK asked, finally breaking the silence.Myotismon suddenly realized what he just said.He dropped Tai and turned away."Myotismon…" Tai said.

Shinji was fully conscious again and was thinking things over.Piedmon reappeared from the shadows.He was holding a white cloth in his hand.Shinji looked at him and he threw the cloth over her."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinji cried.An extremely strong shock went through Shinji and she went limp, still conscious however.Piedmon laughed and pulled the cloth away."How did he get that much larger?" Shinji thought.Piedmon moved a single hand towards Shinji.He grabbed her in one hand and picked her up."Or did I get a heck of a lot smaller?" Shinji thought."I hold the keys to your existence." Piedmon said grinning, "And I need a place to put them.So you are going to hold your keys yourself!"

Shinji realized that Piedmon had turned her into a key chain.

[Epilogue: Piedmon's plan all along was to kidnap Shinji and turn her into a key chain.Myotismon had accidentally told the other Digi-destined that he loved Shinji.But he didn't say anything about Shinji loving him.The Digi-destined would soon find out about Piedmon's plan.Shinji's fate would soon be decided…]

[Next: Shinji's Fate]

[A/N: OK, this was when I just learned how they beat Piedmon.I have many other stories of how that happens!This just goes with the series.]


	10. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 9: The Dark M...

Shinji's Fate

[A/N: OK, this is when I couldn't write titles.GOMEN!]

[Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.]

[Prologue: Shinji had been turned into a key chain.Myotismon had said that he loved her.Piedmon and Lady Devimon's plan had been set into motion.The fate of the Real and Digiworld was about to be decided.Along with Shinji's…]

_ _

"I'm sorry Myotismon…" Tai apologized, "I didn't know…"Myotismon walked over to a tree and leaned against it with his right elbow."I know you didn't Tai.No one did until I said it." Myotismon explained, "I just can't stand this!I want to know what's happened to Shinji!"

The sad thing is, Myotismon probably wouldn't want to know what happened to Shinji.Piedmon was, literately, was holding Shinji's life in the palm of his hand.Shinji was frightened, mad, and confused all at the same time.Frightened because she was now but a mere key chain.Mad at Piedmon for turning her into a key chain.And confused because he had somehow turned her into a key chain.He then hung her on his belt and laughed.He ordered Lady Devimon to go and get rid of the other children.As a Nightmare Soldier, she obeyed every command.He walked outside and waited for the end of the battle.

The children had finally reached the top of Spiral Mountain.Tai had been checking out Piedmon's lair, which was a sort of an observational tower that had been warped.Tai saw him walk out onto a balcony and was staring right at him, or so he thought."I sense something." Myotismon said, "It's the presence of another evil digimon close by!"

"Just like a man!Spoil my entrance!" Lady Devimon said.She hovered above the cliff side they were by."THIS is the welcoming committee?" Sora asked, her eyes narrowed."She looks like a witch!" Kari said, her eyes also narrowed.Gatomon and Patamon digivolved to Angewomon and Angemon."DARKNESS WAVE!" she cried.Dark energy flew at Angemon and Angewomon."I've got to help them!" Myotismon shouted.Tai stopped him."No way!You have to save your strength to save Shinji!" Tai shouted."Right." Myotismon said."HAND OF FATE!" Angemon shouted. Lady Devimon dodged the attack."CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon shouted.The arrow glanced off Lady Devimon's armor, but still caused her pain.Tentomon joined the fight and digivolved to Kabuterimon."ELECTRO SHOCKER!" he shouted.

Lady Devimon hit the attack away.She turned her attention to Angewomon and (cough) grabbed her hair.She swung her around and let her go.Kabuterimon digivolved to Megakabuterimon and caught her."LET ME GO!LET ME AT HER!" Angewomon shouted.Megakabuterimon let her go and she flew at Lady Devimon.The battle quickly turned into a (cough, cough) slap fight between Angewomon and Lady Devimon.Angemon hovered, stunned, in the air."I know I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't take my eyes off it!" Izzy said."GET HER ANGEWOMON!KNOCK THAT WITCH'S BLOCK OFF!GO!" Kari shouted.

Lady Devimon soon tired of the slapping and kicked Angewomon to the ground."BLACK WING!" Lady Devimon shouted, using the same attack she did on Shinji.Megakabuterimon dove, sort of, in front of Angewomon and the point snapped."YOU BROKE IT!" she screamed at Megakabuterimon."Ah, send me the bill!" Megakabuterimon replied sarcastically.Angewomon flew before Lady Devimon."HEAVEN'S CHARM!" she cried.A cross of pink energy hit Lady Devimon."I'M MELTING!" she screamed.Lady Devimon disappeared.

Tai already had his mini telescope out and gasped."Myotismon, take a look at Piedmon's waist." he said handing the telescope to Myotismon.Myotismon took the telescope and looked through it.He narrowed his eyes in anger.He saw Piedmon walking towards them but Myotismon was looking at his belt.Myotismon saw Shinji as a key chain hanging off Piedmon's belt.He lowered the telescope and nearly crushed it.Tai quickly grabbed the scope before Myotismon broke it.Myotismon started to run forward at Piedmon but the kids and digimon stopped him.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed.It took all the kids and digimon to stop him from trying to kill Piedmon."Let Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon take care of him!" Tai shouted.Angewomon and Angemon grabbed Myotismon's arms and held him back while Agumon and Gabumon warp-digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon."We'll take care of this clown!" Wargreymon shouted to Myotismon.

Piedmon had gotten close enough to hear them and talk back to them."Oh so I'm a clown am I?" Piedmon asked, "THEN I'LL ACT LIKE ONE!CLOWN TRICK!"He put his hands up in a circular shape and a ring of fire flew through the air."Try to jump through this hoop!" he shouted at Metalgarurumon.Metalgarurumon took his challenge and leapt at the hoop.It closed around him and knocked him to the ground."You OK?" Wargreymon asked.Piedmon pulled out another white cloth and held it before him."Is he trying to surrender?" Joe asked.Myotismon was straining against Angewomon and Angemon's grip to get to Piedmon.Piedmon tossed the cloth over the two Mega digimon and they disappeared.Tai and Matt ran forward and got a cloth tossed over them as well.

"What happened to them?" Sora asked."I hold the key to their existence, and I needed a place to put them." Piedmon said, "So I made a couple of key chains!I think I'll put these two on my backpack!"He held up all four and then Shinji.That enraged Myotismon even more.He almost broke free of the hold and the two angel digimon held him tighter."What kind of sicko turns people into key chains?!" Sora shouted."I'm not a sicko, I'm a collector." Piedmon said, "And these items hold some sentimental value to me."Myotismon was getting more and more angry with Piedmon with every word he spoke.Myotismon kept looking at Shinji and trying to get out of Angemon and Angewomon's grip.Suddenly, they were dragging him away from an advancing Piedmon.

They ran into a cave after a quick flash of light from Kari's Crest blinded Piedmon.They came across a blue lit cave with a trapeze set above a huge crevice."You have to use these swings like a trapeze!" Tentomon said.Gatomon was the most agile of the group other than Shinji."Kari, hold tight to me and don't let go!" she told Kari.Kari grabbed Gatomon around the waist and she jumped onto the first swing.She swung to the other rope and landed on the other side of the crevice.TK was next.He grabbed the first swing and grabbed Gatomon's paws."Geez TK!" she said, "What do you keep in that backpack?Bricks?!"She tossed him on his feet next to Kari and went back for Sora."Ow!Gatomon you've got to trim your claws!" she said grabbing her paws.

Joe and Gomamon were helping Izzy onto the swing when Piedmon stepped out of the shadows."Aren't you going to take your friends with you?" he asked holding up the key chains again."GO IZZY!" Joe and Gomamon shouted at the same time.They shoved their friend on the swing and had a cloth thrown over them."JOE!GOMAMON!" Izzy shouted with tears in his eyes.He got a cloth tossed onto him as well."I'LL SAVE YOU IZZY!" Tentomon shouted.He flew back towards Izzy and a cloth covered him too.Myotismon had stopped struggling and Angemon digivolved back into Patamon.They were hiding under floorboards in another room.

"Oh!You want to play hide and go seek." Piedmon said, "I wonder if you're in this room…"His voice trailed off."I think we're out of danger." Sora whispered.Myotismon heard something and shoved Kari and Sora apart.A sword came down through the wood right where Kari and Sora were."Olly-olly-oksen-free!" Piedmon laughed while thrusting his swords into the wood."CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon shouted.His swords were knocked out of his hand and Garudamon burst out of the floor."WING BLADE!" she cried.Her attack wasn't effective.Sora ran over to her digimon and both were covered by another cloth.Angewomon started to fly towards them, but her wings were pinned to the wall by four swords.She was covered by yet another cloth.

"TK!Come here!" Myotismon said.They had crawled under the floor into a hallway and TK walked over to Myotismon."You and Kari have to get out of here!" he said, "You're the only one left to protect Kari!I'll hold Piedmon off while you two get out of here!If he gets you, there is no hope for the Digiworld!""But…" TK said. "Just go!" Myotismon said.TK nodded and he and Kari started to run.Piedmon burst out of the wall and Myotismon wheeled around to face him."Look!" Piedmon said, "I only need four more and my collection is complete!"He held up Sora, Garudamon, and Angewomon.Myotismon glanced down and saw Shinji and Matt right next to each other."CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" he shouted.His lightning wrapped around Shinji and Matt and he pulled them back to his hand."TK!HERE!" he shouted.Myotismon threw the two key chains to TK as Piedmon whipped a cloth over him.

TK caught the two key chains and ran up a few stairs to a door.He and Kari pushed it open and ran out it.It slammed shut behind them.They were on a balcony."It's a dead end!" Kari shouted, "What do we do now TK?""We have to climb down!" TK said."It's too high TK!If we slip, we're goners!" Kari said."Hey!Where'd this basket come from?" Patamon asked.He flew over to it and took the top off."A rope!We can use it to climb down!" TK said.The rope began to float into the air.

"I didn't know you were a snake charmer TK!" Patamon said.They climbed up onto the rope, Kari first, TK next, and Patamon flying.They hear Piedmon screaming, "OPEN!" through the door.The door blew up and Piedmon walked out.He jumped onto the rope and grabbed TK's leg.Kari grabbed TK's hand."LET ME GO KARI!" TK shouted."I WON'T LET YOU GO TK!" Kari shouted.Patamon quickly digivolved and was knocked to the ground, powerless, from two Clown Trick attacks."It sounds like you two are 'falling' for each other!" Piedmon said laughing.He swung one of his swords and chopped of the part of the rope that held TK and Kari.They cried out in fear."TK!KARI!" Angemon screamed.Piedmon laughed.

TK and Kari were holding on to each other's hand as they fell.But they fell away from each other soon enough."I'm sorry I let you down Matt!Wait a minute!Matt!" TK thought.He had hooked Shinji and Matt onto his backpack.He pulled Matt off and looked at him."I believe in you TK!" Matt's voice said in TK's head, "But you can't win if you don't believe in yourself!We all have total faith in you!""I have to do it for everyone!For Matt!For Angemon!If I don't the Real World and the Digiworld will be destroyed!" TK shouted.His Crest of Hope was hanging out of his shirt.

It glowed a bright yellow."TK…" Angemon said.

TK's Crest exploded into a huge fireball and shot through his digivice."Angemon digivolve to…" Angemon said.A sphere of pure white energy surrounded Angemon and he digivolved.He now had eight wings instead of six and was covered head to toe in amazing armor.Finally he lifted his right hand and a gleaming energy sword appeared from the special tool around his wrist."Magnaangemon!" the newly digivolved angel cried.

TK and Kari fell into Magnaangemon's arms."Angemon!I knew you could digivolve!" TK said.They landed and Magnaangemon placed the two kids in front of him."I am Magnaangemon." he explained, "I have eight shinning wings and a beam shield.I wield the mighty sword Excalibur and my devastating attack, is the Gate of Destiny."He flew back to Piedmon."CHEW ON THIS!" Piedmon shouted, throwing another white cloth at Magnaangemon."I'm not hungry." Magnaangemon retorted.He slashed through the cloth and at Piedmon's belt.He fell away and Magnaangemon grabbed the key chains."I guess my sword trumps yours." he said.Piedmon fell screaming to the ground.

Magnaangemon put the key chains next to each other in kind of a row."Now to bring our friends back to normal.Magna Antidote." Magnaangemon said.His top four wings glowed like a rainbow.It shone the colors onto the children and digimon.They changed back into their normal forms.Shinji was still tied up. She couldn't stand with her ankles tied together and started to fall backwards.Myotismon hurried over and caught her.He ripped off the ropes and they pulled each other into a tight hug."I can't believe you're OK!" Myotismon said.

"When did Angemon digivolve?" Tentomon asked.He was excited.But Magnaangemon noticed something.Tentomon turned to look and fell out of the sky.Piedmon was back."TA-DAH!" he screamed, raising his hand.Hundreds of tiny and very ugly digimon burst out of the ground."Digi-destined, meet the Vilemon!" Piedmon said, "Their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening!"Vilemon surrounded the group."We're surrounded!" Joe said.Toughen up!" TK said."I'm with you TK!" Matt said.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

A huge energy blast hit a few Vilemon and they disappeared.The kids turned around.All the digimon they ever met on File Island or anywhere else came running towards them.Even Ogremon, who was angry with the Dark Masters."ALL RIGHT!" Tai shouted, "GIVE THEM THE FULL DIGIMON ATTACK!"All their friends shouted out their most powerful attack.They blasted a path to Piedmon.Myotismon got there first.He left Shinji behind with the other kids.He didn't notice Shinji turning red, not from being embarrassed."CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" he shouted.He wrapped his lightning around Piedmon."Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon shouted.Myotismon swung Piedmon around and let him go, just so he would fly into Magnaangemon's attack.

Magnaangemon had activated his energy sword and made a circle of energy.It turned into a spinning hole of gold.The remaining Vilemon were sucked in.Piedmon flew in after Myotismon used his Crimson Lightning attack.It spun faster and faster, then disappearing altogether."The last remnants of Spiral Mountain are disappearing!" Izzy shouted, "The Dark Masters' control over the Digital World is finally gone!"

"GOODBYE!" their digimon friends shouted to them.They left."You know, I think we have a bunch of strange-looking friends!" Tai said."They may not have the best fashion sense, but they sure are the best friends we ever had!" Mimi said.Myotismon laughed at Mimi's joke and turned to look for Shinji.He couldn't see her and looked around even more.Tai turned around and asked Myotismon what was wrong."I can't find Shinji!" he said.Then he saw Shinji.She was lying on the ground, not moving, only breathing.Myotismon quickly ran over to her.

He rolled her over, since she was lying with her back up.Myotismon saw her face was red and her forehead was burning to the touch.Her forehead still had the cut on it and was still bleeding.He wiped the blood away.Joe hurried to them and knelt beside Myotismon."That's not good." Joe thought.Joe quickly thought of all the things that his father taught him."What you do for a fever…" he said under his breath.He snapped his fingers, remembering suddenly."Myotismon!Wrap your cape around Shinji!" he said.He hardly finished his sentence when Shinji was wrapped in Myotismon's cape."Shoot!We don't have any medicine!" Joe said.

"But you have someone that's a good friend!"

They looked up and saw a floating pink ball of fluff before them."Pixiemon!" TK said."I missed you guys!" Pixiemon said, "I can take you to Genni!And fast too!Yep, yep!"In three seconds, the kids and digimon were flying through the air at very high speeds.They stopped above a large lake.It had been a fairly sunny day.It began to pour rain when they reached the lake.They sank into the water and hurried into Genni's house.

Gabumon shook himself, despite not getting wet.Genni appeared before them somehow."What's going on Pixiemon?" he asked.Pixiemon pointed his staff at Shinji.Genni actually opened his eyes.He hurried over and examined Shinji.She was shivering, despite the high fever.He shook his head."How horrible." he muttered, "I can't believe that someone could become this sick."Shinji was shivering from something.She had a radically high fever and was practically unconscious.

A thunderstorm began over the Digiworld.The rain hit the lake, making it impossible to see outside the house.Lightning tore over the sky and thunder rolled.The Digi-destined were so concerned about Shinji, that the storm wasn't even noticed.No one really spoke.Genni and Pixiemon were in another room with Shinji.They were trying to find out what Shinji was so sick from.What they could figure, something was effecting her from a short time ago.Genni examined a few drops of blood from Shinji's cut and noted that there were traces of a certain poison.Pixiemon said that that poison was only found on the tip of Lady Devimon's Black Wing attack.

Lady Devimon's attack was poisoned.It was a very deadly poison that had an equally rare as it was deadly cure.Genni and Pixiemon were the only holders of the cure.It was a fine powder that had to be mixed in with warm water.With a little help from Agumon, they were able to make the drink.It was fairly late before any of the children or digimon went to sleep.Genni told Myotismon to get some rest.He had been standing outside the door of where Genni, Pixiemon, and Shinji were.

Myotismon reluctantly agreed to sleep for a while, but commanded Genni to alert him if anything happened.Genni promised him and Myotismon slept.The other children were sleeping with their In-Training form digimon.Matt with Tsunomon, Tai with Koromon, Izzy with Motimon, TK with Tokomon, Sora with Yokomon, Joe with Bukamon, Kari with Nyaromon, and Mimi with Tanemon.They had used up quite a bit of energy in their battle.

Genni and Pixiemon were just finishing making the drink when Myotismon went to sleep.Genni lifted Shinji's head gently and tipped the drink into her mouth.She swallowed it without a sound.Genni pulled the small bowl away and laid Shinji back down.He and Pixiemon left the room, knowing that Shinji would be alright.

[Epilogue: The Digi-destined had defeated the Dark Masters.However, Lady Devimon poisoned Shinji.Pixiemon took them to Genni's house.Almost signaling something bad was going to happen, a rainstorm began.Genni and Pixiemon were able to help Shinji.Hopefully, everything will work out…]

[Next: Dreams]

[A/N: The next story is just the littlest bit PWP and stupid.]


	11. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 10: A Dream?

Dreams

[A/N: And THIS is when I didn't know Apocalymon was around.

[Prologue: The Digi-destined had defeated the Dark Masters.But Piedmon's Nightmare Soldier, Lady Devimon, poisoned Shinji.Pixiemon took the children and digimon to Gennai for some help.Luckily enough, Gennai and Pixiemon held the antidote to the poison.Hopefully, everything will work out…]

_ _

Gennai and Pixiemon left the room, knowing that Shinji would now be all right.The next morning, after everyone had woken up, Gennai and Pixiemon came into the room."How's Shinji?" Myotismon asked hurriedly."She's going to be just fine!" Pixiemon said.Myotismon smiled in relief.The other kids cheered.A sharp smack came down on each of their heads, shutting them up."What was that for?" Tai asked.Pixiemon pointed to the room Shinji was in and Tai got the point.

Shinji was sleeping calmly, not disturbed by the other kids.

Myotismon desperately wished to see Shinji.He almost asked Gennai and Pixiemon if he could, but knew that Shinji needed her rest.The other kids and digimon were grateful to Gennai and Pixiemon.The rain was still beating down upon the Digiworld, but it was only hard rain.The lightning and thunder had abated.Myotismon stayed standing outside the room Shinji was in the entire day.The other kids went about their daily activities.Mimi took a bath, considering she had the option of doing so.Izzy was tapping away at his laptop.Sora and Matt were talking outside.Joe was studying; he had brought some schoolbooks along with him.Tai was sleeping.Kari and TK were chatting with one another.

The only loud thing that ever happened was when Agumon and Gabumon stupidly checked on Mimi.Loud screeches came from the bathroom and Agumon and Gabumon came back with large bumps on their heads.Myotismon almost expected Shinji to come out of the room when Mimi screeched.She didn't, to his dismay.Nightfall came quickly and the children and digimon fell asleep.However, Myotismon dreamed.

It was a strange dream.But all dreams were strange to Myotismon; he never had them.He was floating through nothingness.He wasn't in control over his movement.He looked around, trying to see where he was.He saw a heavenly white figure before him.Myotismon flew towards the figure.At a distance, it was impossible to see who or what it was.As Myotismon went closer, he could see who it was.It was Shinji.

_ _

_Myotismon floated next to Shinji and tried to take her in his arms.She disappeared.She reappeared a few feet away.Myotismon flew to her and tried once again to take her in his arms.He was successful, but Shinji fainted in his arms and disappeared.She did not reappear.Myotismon screamed out Shinji's name again and again.He fell to his knees, sobbing and whispering out, "Shinji…Why did you leave me…?"_

_ _

Myotismon jerked out of a restless sleep.He stood up and looked around.He had fallen asleep against the wall near the door.He looked around to make sure that no one would see him.He turned and hurried into the room.He slid the door shut behind him.He looked around and saw a bed with something in it.He ran to it and dropped to his knees.He grabbed Shinji's hand and held it tightly in his own.He wrapped his arms around her and she still didn't wake up."Don't ever leave me.Please don't." he whispered.

Myotismon left Shinji to sleep in peace and smiled.He slid the door shut and sat back down next to the door.He fell asleep, smiling.Myotismon woke up a few hours later.No one was up yet except him so he decided to check on Shinji.He quietly opened the door and slid it shut behind him.He walked over to the bed and got down on one knee.Shinji was still asleep.Myotismon changed that."Wake up Shinji!" he said, shaking her softly.

Shinji's eyes opened and she turned her head to face Myotismon.She smiled weakly."Are you OK?" he asked.Shinji nodded."What happened to me?" Shinji asked."Lady Devimon poisoned you." Myotismon explained."I was poisoned?" Shinji asked."Yeah.But Gennai and Pixiemon helped us." Myotismon said smiling.Shinji tried to sit up but couldn't.Myotismon caught her by the back and helped her up."Still weak huh?" Myotismon asked.Shinji smiled.

He helped her stand up and they walked out of the room.Everyone had woken up by then."Hey Shinji!" everyone shouted, "You're awake!""You're a strong kid Shinji!" Pixiemon said.Shinji smiled."Good news everybody!" Gennai said.Everyone looked at him, bracing themselves for the worst."You can go home now!" he said.Everyone jumped up cheering.Shinji and Myotismon smiled at each other."LET'S GO!" everyone shouted."How do we get there?" Joe asked.They realized that Myotismon's castle was quite a distance away and they wanted to get home quickly.

"This is the way you can get home." Gennai said.A purple-black vortex appeared."We hope that you remember us and try visit us." Pixiemon said."Goodbye." Gennai and Pixiemon said at the same time.The kids and digimon were sucked into the vortex.It disappeared and Gennai and Pixiemon were left in the Digiworld.

[Prologue: The Digi-destined children and their digimon had saved the Digital World.They returned to the Real World.But tragedy would strike one last time to the Digi-destined.And it would strike at Shinji…]

[Next and final of this saga: Tragedy]

[A/N: Gomen…The next part, I think I was really depressed.]


	12. The Ninth Child Saga: Part 11: The End?

Tragedy

[A/N: I was depressed!Gimme a break!]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

[Epilogue: The Digi-destined had saved the Digital World.Shinji had gotten better from the poison.Genni and Pixiemon gave them a way home and said their farewells.But tragedy would strike one last time.And it would strike at Shinji…]

_ _

The children had fallen to the ground, hard, and in a dog pile.Myotismon caught Shinji before she fell into the pile.They landed next to the groaning pile.They smiled at each other.It was late at night and the children needed a place to stay for the night."Kari and I live about four miles away from here." Tai said."I live at least five miles away." Mimi said."I live around where Mimi lives." Joe and Izzy said."TK and I live at least seven miles away." Matt said."Sorry, but I live around Tai and Kari." Sora said.

Everyone looked at Shinji."Well…" she said, "I live about a half-mile from here.It's not all that far.""Can we stay at your house?" TK asked."Probably." Shinji said, "Let's go!"They started following Shinji to her house.When they got there, it shocked most the kids."You have a big house!" TK said.Shinji walked up to the door and saw a piece of paper taped to the door.She pulled it off and read it.Her eyes widened in shock."What's wrong?" Myotismon asked.Shinji stuffed the paper into her pocket."It's nothing." Shinji said.

Shinji pulled something off of her neck and held it in her hand."What's that?" Kari asked."Key." Shinji said.She unlocked the door and let them all inside."Won't your parents be mad?" Tai asked."They're…Not here right now." Shinji said.Shinji showed them to a very large room.Knowing that they wouldn't have anything to sleep in, Shinji left the room and came back with a large armful of clothing.Shinji tossed some clothes to the girls and some to the boys."You can sleep in these." Shinji said, "You girls can go ahead and change.The bathroom's the first door on the left."

The girls walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it."Where'd Shinji get all this stuff?" Mimi asked, "No offense to her but, these clothes are tasteful!"Shinji had given Mimi, god-knows-how of course, a pink silky pajama top and pants.Sora and Kari shrugged their shoulders.Sora had on loose white pants and a loose blue t-shirt.Somehow, Shinji found something small enough for Kari.It was a pair of long khaki pants and a loose fitting green t-shirt.Mimi pulled out a brush from her bag and let everyone brush their hair.

The boys were waiting for the girls to come back.Myotismon noticed that Shinji was staring out the window.He started to walk over to Shinji when he heard four jaws hit the ground.He turned around and saw the girls, and they actually looked like girls for once.He grinned when he saw the expressions on the kids' faces.Tai and Matt were gawking at Sora.Joe's glasses were getting fogged up.TK was staring at Kari, his face red.Izzy was typing on his computer.Myotismon clapped his hand together and brought the boys back to their senses.

"You guys go get changed." he told them.Shinji turned around."Joe, Izzy, you two take the couch.Mimi, Kari, Sora, you can take my bed. Matt, TK, Tai, you can take my parent's bed." she told them.The boys hurried off, trying to hide their faces.The girls went to where they were going to sleep.Myotismon was looking at them the whole time.He turned back around and Shinji was gone, but the window was open.He blinked.The boys were back and already had the lights off.Myotismon pulled himself out the window and had a vague idea of where Shinji was.

He was right.Shinji was sitting on the roof.He walked over to her.There was a slight breeze that night.It pulled back his cape.Shinji was clutching something in her hand.Myotismon sat down next to her."What's wrong?" he asked.Shinji was crying without making a sound.He took the piece of paper out of Shinji's hand and read it.

"Dearest Shinji, this took the last of our energy.Something, a thing that looked like an insane clown, attacked us in hopes of finding you.We did not know where you were, and he thought we were trying to protect you.Which we were.He disappeared after giving us the final blow.We know we never said it, but, we love you Shinji.Goodbye."

Myotismon stopped reading and looked at Shinji.She was shaking as she sobbed.Myotismon couldn't do anything except wrap his arms around Shinji.He held Shinji in his arms like a child.He looked at the full moon, hoping to think of some way to calm Shinji.Shinji stopped crying and Myotismon looked at her.She had fallen asleep from being up so late.He picked her up easily and floated to the window.He somehow got inside without waking Shinji.He lay her down gently and sat next to her.He hoped that Shinji wouldn't be depressed for the rest of her life and better the next morning.

Shinji woke up the next morning, alone and covered by Myotismon's cape.She raised her hand to wipe away the tears.But her face was dry.She sat up, the cape falling away from her body.Shinji stood up and left the room, going to find the other kids.She found them, sitting solemnly.Gatomon heard Shinji and turned to face her, along with everyone else."They know." Shinji thought.Myotismon had a guilty look on his face and Shinji knew he had read the note.Matt was the first one to stand up.

"Shinji…We're sorry." Matt said.Everyone else stood up to face Shinji."It was Piedmon." Shinji said, her voice steady, "Piedmon was the one that killed my family.He was looking for me."Tai clenched his hands into fists.Everyone was silent.They couldn't relate to how Shinji felt since it never happened to them.They all looked down at their feet, not knowing what to say or do.

Shinji looked at them and thought for a few minutes.She finally smiled."It's OK guys." she said, "Piedmon's gone now.He won't be able to harm any of us again."Everyone looked up and smiled.Shinji would no longer reflect on her past.

Shinji and the other Digi-destined children would only look on to their future.

[Prologue: Shinji and the other children had returned to the Real World.Shinji found that Piedmon killed her family.Despite the news, Shinji was able to still be happy.The children would no longer look back onto any memories that would hurt them.They would only look ahead for their future.Which would prove to be interesting…]  
[A/N: OK, help me out here.I DO want to write a sequel or something.Give me some ideas!]


End file.
